Un timido amor
by kiron stylo
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un pegaso llamado kiron que llega a ponyville parta iniciar una nueva vida, el se encontrara con el amor de su infancia y con ayuda de sus nuevas amigas intentara ganarse su corazon.
1. Chapter 1

**-Me llamo kiron soy un pegaso de pelaje color café y una crin de color negro mi cutie mark son tres aves, quien lo diría nunca pensé que mi habilidad especial seria la capacidad de poder hablar con los animales, yo soy el único pegaso en mi familia todos los demás de mi familia son ponis terrestres, estudie en la academia de vuelo de cloudsdale siempre fui uno de los peores voladores, de pequeño siempre estuve enamorado de una pegaso que iba en mi clase ella era una pegaso de pelaje color amarillo y una muy hermosa crin de color rosado su nombre es fluttershy pero yo nunca tuve el valor suficiente como para poder decirle lo que sentía en realidad por ella, ya a pasado mucho tiempo y no e vuelto a saber nada de ella creo que se mudo a otro pueblo como me gustaría poder volver a verla para poder decirle todo lo que siento por ella, mis padres me han dicho que ya es tiempo de que consiga una casa propia, así que gracias a un amigo pude conseguir una casa en un lindo pueblo llamado ponyville-**

**-Atención pasajeros les habla el conductor del tren solo para avisarles que ya hemos llegado a ponyville gracias por viajar con nosotros-** decía el conductor del tren por el altavoz

**Al oír esto kiron baja del tren**

**-Se supone que debía de encontrarme aquí con el señor cake-** decía kiron mientras buscaba al señor cake en los alrededores

-**SORPRESAAAA- **gritaba una yegua de pelaje color rosa detrás de kiron mientras le ponía un gorro de fiestas en la cabeza- **Bienvenido a ponyville me llamo pinkie pie y vengo a buscarte de parte del señor cake ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

Kiron trataba de calmarse por el susto que había recibido por parte de pinkie pie

-**Hola me llamo kiron un gusto conocerte pinkie…- **fue interrumpido por pinkie pie que comenzó a hablar

**-Hola kiron también es un gusto conocerte se que tu y yo seremos grandes amigos- **decía pìnkie mientras saltaba alrededor de kiron

**-Oye pinkie me podrías…- **kiron fue nuevamente interrumpido

**-Mostrar el pueblo si claro no hay problema- **decía pinkie mientras tomaba a kiron de un casco y lo arrastraba detrás de ella

**-Pinkie yo no iba a decir eso- **decía kiron mientras era arrastrado por pinkie la cual no había podido escucharlo

**-Bueno kiron este edificio que tienes enfrente es Sugarcube Corner aquí es donde yo trabajo junto con la señora y el señor cake-**

**-Crees que podamos pasar a saludar-**

**-El señor cake esta muy ocupado hoy en la mañana le llego un pedido muy importante de canterlot-**

**-Entonces es por eso que te mando a ti a buscarme-**

**-Mas bien yo me ofrecí para ir a buscarte-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevos-**

**-Continuamos- **decía kiron dándole una sonrisa a pinkie pie

**-Si ven sígueme kiron ahora te mostrare la biblioteca de ponyville- **decía pinkie mientras arrastraba nuevamente a kiron

Después de caminar un poco kiron y pinkie llegaron a la biblioteca de ponyville

**-Aquí estamos esta es la biblioteca de ponyville y también es el hogar de mi amiga twilight y de spike- **decía pinkie señalando la biblioteca

**-¿Ellos viven en una biblioteca?-**

**-Si-**

**-Nunca imagine que alguien pudiera vivir en una biblioteca-**

**-Mira allí vienen twilight y spike, HOLA TWILIGHT, HOLA SPIKE- **gritaba pinkie pie mientras saludaba desde lejos a twilight y a spike

**-Hola pinkie- **decían twilight y spike al unisonó mientras se acercaban a pinkie y a kiron

**-Twilight, spike quiero presentarles a kiron mi nuevo amigo, el es nuevo aquí en ponyville y le estoy dando un recorrido por el pueblo-**

**-Hola kiron permíteme presentarme me llamo twilight sparkle y el es spike-**

**-Hola twilight, hola spike un gusto conocerlos-**

**-Y que te trae a ponyville kiron- **preguntaba algo intrigado spike

**-Pues e venido ya que mi amigo el señor cake me ayudo a conseguir una casa aquí en ponyville-**

**-En ese caso bienvenido a ponyville kiron, puedes pasar a mi biblioteca a leer un libro cuando quieras-**

**-tente por segura que vendré pronto por unos libros-**

**-Bueno aquí te esperaremos, kiron perdónanos pero nos tenemos que ir tenemos muchas cosas que hacer spike y yo en la biblioteca-**

**-En ese caso adiós twilight- **decía kiron despidiéndose de twilight y spike

**-Adiós pinkie, adiós kiron-**

**-Adiós twilight- **decía pinkie despidiéndose**-Bueno kiron sigamos que todavía tenemos mucho que ver-**

**-Ok y ahora a donde vamos pinkie-**

**-Nuestra siguiente parada será la Boutique Carrusel-**

**-Entonces que esperamos pinkie-**

Después de caminar un poco kiron y pinkie llegaron a la Boutique Carrusel

**-Bueno hemos llegado kiron esta es la Boutique Carrusel aquí vive y trabaja mi amiga rarity ¿quieres ver si esta en casa-**

**-Si vamos-**

Pinkie y kiron se acercan a la puerta y entran, al entrar ven un gran desorden de telas y de vestidos

**-Rarity estas en casa- **gritaba pinkie pie

**-Perdona pinkie pero no tengo tiempo para hablar en este momento estoy muy ocupada confeccionando unos vestidos para unas clientes pegasos muy importantes, podrías regresar después-** decía rarity que había salido de otra habitación cargando con su magia muchas telas y vestidos

**-Solo venia a presentarte a mi nuevo amigo kiron-**

**-Mucho gusto kiron mi nombre es rarity belle y trabajo como diseñadora de modas supongo que ya has oído hablar sobre mi- **decía rarity muy apurada mientras levitaba con su magia mas vestidos terminados

**-Hola rarity es un gusto- **decía kiron sonriendo**-Veo que estas muy ocupada asi que mejor hablamos luego con mas calma, me voy para no quitarte mas el tiempo y puedas terminar tus vestidos-**

**-Espera- **grito rarity **–me podrías hacer un gran favor kiron-**

**-Si que se te ofrece rarity-**

**-te podrías para aquí y servirme de modelo-**

**-No veo por qué no-**

**-Excelente ahora solo quédate quieto-**

**-Pero cuanto tiempo voy a estar así-**

**-No te preocupes no serán más de cuatro horas-**

**-Cuatro horas- **decía kiron mientras abría los ojos como platos

**-Serán cinco si no te dejas de mover-**

Cinco horas más tarde…

**-Listo eso es todo ya te puedes mover kiron-**

Kiron cae al suelo por el cansancio

**-Que dramático eres kiron solo fueron cinco horas-**

**-Si solo fueron cinco largas y dolorosas horas-**

**-Gracias por ayudarme kiron te debo una-**

**-De nada rarity oye haz visto a pinkie- **decía kiron levantándose y buscando a pinkie

**-Debe de estar afuera-**

**-No ya la encontré- **decía kiron mientras levantaba unas telas donde pinkie estaba durmiendo-**pinkie es hora de irnos-** decía kiron mientras movía a pinkie para despertarla

**-Ya por fin terminaron-** decía pinkie bostezando

**-Si pinkie y es hora de irnos-**

**-Ok vámonos adiós rarity- **decía pinkie despidiéndose

**-Adiós pinkie, adiós kiron y de nuevo gracias-**

**-Adiós rarity y de nada fue un gusto ayudarte- **decía kiron cerrando la puerta detrás de el**-Bueno y ahora que sigue pinkie-**

**-Ahora iremos a Sweet Apple Acres-**

**-Ok entonces a Sweet A pple Acres- **decía kiron poniendo una pose de aventurero

Cinco minutos de aventura después…

**-Listo llegamos esto es Sweet Apple Acres-**

**-Sweet Apple Acres es una granja-**

**-Si y aquí tienen las mejores manzanas y esa yegua que vez por ahí es mi amiga applejack- **señalaba pinkie el lugar donde estaba applejack-**APPLEJACK-** gritaba pinkie

**-Hola pinkie que es lo que te trae a mi granja-**

**-Venia a presentarte a kiron-**

**-Hola- **decía kiron asomándose por detrás de pinkie pie

**-Hola yo soy applejack y esto que vez aquí es la granja de mi familia Sweet Apple Acres-**

**-Oye applejack siempre e querido saber que se ase en una granja me preguntaba si me podrías dar un tour por tu granja-**

**-No veo por que no-**

Durante una hora applejack le mostraba a kiron como era un día de trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres

**-Todo lo que me has dicho suena muy cansado applejack y yo que me quejaba por modelar durante cinco horas para rarity-**

**-Si es un trabajo cansado pero hay que hacerlo-**

**-Kiron es hora de irnos no tarda en que caiga la noche y aun hay cosas que ver-** decía pinkie apurando a kiron

**-En ese caso adiós applejack-** dijo kiron despidiéndose

**-Adios pinkie, adiós kiron-** dijo applejacxk

**-Y ahora que sigue pinkie-**

**-Ahora iremos a buscar a rainbow dash-**

**-Rainbow dash-**

**-Si ella suele estar durmiendo por aquí o practicando sus maniobras-**

**-No sé porque me suena el nombre de rainbow dash-** pensaba kiron

De repente un destello con los colores del arcoíris se impacta contra kiron

**-Debo de seguir practicando esa maniobra si no nuca podre unirme a los Wonderbolts-**

**-Hola dashie-** decía pinkie pie

**-Hola pinkie espera un momento si no me estrelle contigo entonces con quien me estrelle-**

**-Te estrellaste con kiron-**

**-¿Kiron?-**

**-Si kiron mi nuevo amigo le estoy mostrando ponyville-**

Se levanta kiron un poco mareado

**-Pinkie viste el meteorito que cayó sobre mi-**

**-No fue un meteorito tontito fue dashie que cayó sobre ti-**

**-Hola yo soy rainbow dash la más rápida de todo ponyville y futura wonderbolt, lamento haber caído sobre ti-**

**-Si no hay problema, yo me llamo kiron y soy nuevo en ponyville, pinkie me esta mostrando todo ponyville, oye tu me pareces familiar como si te hubiera visto en otra parte-**

**-Ahora que lo pienso tu también me pareces familiar-**

**-Ya recuerdo de donde te conozco, la escuela de vuelo de ahí te conozco- -Si tu eras el pegaso que no podía volar bien-**

**-S i nunca e sido un gran volador-**

**-Y que te trae a ponyville kiron-**

**-Mi amigo el señor cake me ayudó a conseguir una casa aquí-**

**-Que bien ahora podremos volver a vernos-**

**-Si oye perdona rainbow pero no puedo quedarme ya casi obscurece y estoy muy cansado-**

**-Ok adiós yo me quedare a seguir practicando mis maniobras-**

**-Adiós rainbow-** decía kiron

**-Adiós dashie-** decía pinkie

**-Adiós pinkie, adiós kiron-**

**-Y ahora que sigue pinkie-**

**-Creo que por ultimo visitaremos a fluttershy-**

**-Dijiste fluttershy-** preguntaba kiron algo desconcertado por lo que había dicho pinkie

**-Si fluttershy su casa no está a más de diez minutos de aquí-**

**-Ok vamos-**decía kiron sonriendo—**Tiene que ser una coincidencia no creo que sea la misma fluttershy que yo conozco-**decía kiron en su mente mientras caminaba

**-Listo llegamos-**

**-Tan pronto-**

**-Si te dije que su casa no estaba tan lejos toquemos la puerta-**

**-Fluttershy estas en casa soy yo pinkie pie- **gritaba pinkie pie en la puerta de fluttershy

**-Si pinkie espera un poco ahora voy a abrirte la puerta-**

De repente la puerta se abre y una muy timida pony se asoma por ella

**-Hola fluttershy solo venia a presentarte a un nuevo amigo-**decía pinkie mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar ver a kiron que estaba detrás de ella-**el es kiron y es nuevo aquí en ponyvilley yo le estoy mostrando todo ponyville, kiron te presento a fluttershy-**

Kiron no podía decir nada se había quedado congelado-**No puedo creerlo tiene que ser un sueño-**pensaba kiron

**-Ho-la yo me llamo fluttershy- **decía fluttershy tímidamente

**-Ho-hola yo me llamo ki-kiron- **decía kiron también de una forma muy timida

Nadie hablaba asi que pinkie decidió hablar

**-Oye kiron deberíamos de irnos ya, todavía no te enseño tu casa y ya obscureció creo que debemos irnos-**

Kiron y fluttershy simplemente no reaccionaban solo se quedaban viendo el uno al otro sin decir nada

**-Vamos kiron muévete ya es hora de irnos-** decía pinkie mientras arrastraba a kiron**-adios fluttershy-**gritaba pinkie pero fluttershy solo se quedaba callada viéndolos irse

Kiron iba callado todo el camino así que pinkie decidió hablar

**-Oye kiron-**

**-Si pinkie-**

**-Te puedo preguntar algo-**

**-Si claro-**

**-Te gusta fluttershy verdad-**

**-¿Qué? no claro que no-** decía nervioso kiron

**-Eso me parece un si-**

**-La verdad es que fluttershy me gusta, siempre me a gustado, desde que era pequeño-**

**-Y por que nunca le dijiste nada-**

**-Nunca tuve el valor para decírselo-**

**-Sabes kiron yo te voy a ayudar-**

**-¿Ayudar?-**

**-Si yo te podría ayudar a ganarte el corazón de fluttershy-**

**-Deberás arias eso por mi-**

**-Claro para eso están los amigos-**

**-No se que decirte-**

**-Solo di gracias-**

**-Gracias pinkie-**

**-De nada kiron para eso están los amigos-** dijo pinkie sonriéndole a kiron-**muy bien kiron esta es tu casa te dejo para que te acomodes y descanses, mañana nos vemos-**

**-Adiós y gracias pinkie-**

Bueno eso es todo por el momento les pido no sean tan duros este es mi primer fic y me gustaría que me pudieran dar unos consejos para ir mejorando y espero les guste, también espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo hasta pronto. 


	2. Capitulo 2 Este sera un día muy largo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Hola y buenos días, tardes o noches bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo lo siento por haberme tardado un poco en publicarlo pero e estado algo ocupado y no había podido publicarlo, e decidido que tratare de publicar un capitulo nuevo cada dos semanas, bueno sin nada mas por el momento disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews, y sus recomendaciones para que el fic pueda ir mejorando.**

**Capitulo 2. Este será un día muy largo**

Era de mañana en ponyville y el sol comenzaba a brillar kiron no había podido dormir debido a que toda lo noche pensando en como podría ganarse el corazón de fluttershy, de repente cuando kiron estaba comenzando a dormirse se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

**-Ya voy-**decía kiron mientras bostezaba y se estiraba un poco-**que se le ofrece-**preguntaba kiron mientras abría la puerta

**-SORPRESAAAA-**decía pinkie pie que había aparecido justo detrás de kiron

**-Pinkie planeas matarme del susto siempre que me saludas-**quien había caído al suelo por el susto

**-Lo siento kiron pero estoy muy feliz por que hoy es tu segundo dia viviendo aquí en ponyville-**decia pinkie mientras hiba saltando de un lado a otro**-y dime kiron estas preparado para comenzar-**

**-¿Para comenzar que pinkie?-**preguntaba kiron mientras se estiraba un poco

**-Que acaso ya no recuerdas que te dije que te ayudaría a ganarte el corazón de fluttershy-**

**-Y que tienes planeado hacer para que pueda ganarme su corazón pinkie-**

**-Primero que nada tienes que desayunar toma te traje un cupcake, pruébalo lo prepare yo misma-**decia pinkie mientras le metia el cupcake en la boca a kiron

**-Esta delicioso pinkie-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Crees que después me puedas enseñar a prepara unos cupcake como los tuyos-**

**-Si claro no hay problema-**

**-Que bien-**

**-Ahora que ya desayunaste es hora de comenzar ¿estás listo?-**

**-Por supuesto-**

**-Le he dicho a las chicas lo de fluttershy y ellas están dispuestas a ayudarte también-**

**-Entre más ayuda mejor-**

**-Sí, veamos para comenzar tenemos que ir con rainbow dash ella será tu primera instructora el día de hoy-**

**-¿Y donde esta ella?-**

**-Aquí-**decia rainbow mientras bajaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban pinkie y kiron-**bueno kiron, pinkie me dijo que tu quieres ganarte el corazón de fluttershy ¿es esto cierto?-**

**-Si señora-**decía kiron haciéndole un saludo militar a rainbow dash

**-Esa es la actitud soldado, ahora al suelo y dame veinte-**

Kiron se tira al suelo y saca un billete de veinte y se lo entrega a rainbow dash

**-No esa clase de veinte, ahora serán sesenta y cinco vueltas volando alrededor de todo ponyville-**

**-Y eso en que me ayudara para ganarme el corazón de fluttershy-**

**-A no quieres obedecer en ese caso que sean cien y diez vueltas a ponyville, y si no empiezas ya te pondré el doble-**

**-okey señora comienzo ahora mismo-**decía kiron mientras temblaba por miedo a que rainbow lo pusiera a hacer mas ejercicio

Cien lagartijas y diez vueltas a ponyville después…

**-Muy bien kiron eso es todo lo haz echo excelente felicitaciones lo lograste-**

Kiron se había acostado en el suelo para poder descansar **-Si lo logre aunque sigo sin entender en que me ayudara esto-**

**-No hay tiempo para explicaciones tu segunda instructora será… twilight así que corre ya vas muy retrasado ella te esta esperando en la biblioteca vamos, vamos, vamos-**

**-No puedo descansar-**

**-No kiron no puedes descansar-**

**-Okey voy corriendo-**kiron se pone de pie y sale corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar rápido con twilight

**-Alto-**decía spike deteniendo de golpe a kiron

**-Ahora no puedo hablar spike tengo que ver a twilight-**

**-Para poder ver a twilight primero tienes que cumplir una misión-**

**-¿Qué clase de misión?-**

**-Debes de ir a buscar las diez gemas que están escondidas en tu casa-**

**-¿En mi casa?-**

**-Si-**

**-Pero vengo de ahí-**

**-En ese caso veo que tendrás que regresar-**

**-Ya vuelvo-**decía kiron mientras se alejaba corriendo de regreso a su casa

**-Al fin llegue, ahora solo tengo que buscar las gemas, veamos si fuera una gema donde estaría escondida-**pensaba kiron**-bajo la cama-**kiron busca bajo la cama y encuentra tres gemas**-van tres faltan siete ahora donde más podrían estar… la cocina-**kiron busca por toda la cocina y encuentra otras tres gemas ocultas en un tarro de galletas**-faltan cuatro quizá pueda haber gemas en la entrada-**kiron sale de su casa y nota que el buzón está abierto y dentro había otras tres gemas**-solo falta una pero donde podrá estar, piensa kiron, piensa, que tonto soy spike tenía en su garra la ultima gema tengo que regresar-**kiron se va corriendo de regreso a la biblioteca**-spike ten las nueve gemas la ultima la tienes tu-**

**-Correcto kiron, ahora ya puedes pasar-**decía spike asiéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a kiron

**-Adiós spike-**

**-Que tengas suerte-**decía spike mientras se comía una de las gemas

**-Twilight ya llegue-**

**-Kiron tu segunda tarea será ir a buscar los cinco libros atrasados y regresarlos a la biblioteca-**

**-Otra extraña tarea sin sentido y eso en que me va a ayudar-**

**-Kiron si no te apresuras no te diré quien es la siguiente, toma esta lista aquí esta una foto de las ponys a quienes debes de buscar y de donde puedes encontrarlas, también el nombre del libro que ellas tienen-**decía twilight mientras le entregaba la lista a kiron

**-Veamos la primera es derpy hoves a ella la encontrare en la estación de correo y ella tiene el libro de cómo preparar los mejores muffins, okey será mejor que corra-**kiron sale corriendo a la estación de correo y justo a fuera de ella encuentra a derpy **-Hola tú debes de ser derpy-**decía kiron tratando de recuperar el aliento

**-Si soy yo-**

**-Vengo a buscar el libro que pidió prestado de la biblioteca-**

**Si justo aquí lo tengo-**

**-Gracias-**

**-De nada extraño pegaso misterioso-**

**-Me llamo kiron-**

**-Entonces adiós kiron-**

**-Adiós derpy, muy bien ahora sigue lyra heartstrings, ella se encuentra en el parque de ponyville, ella tiene el libro historias de terror de humanos-**kiron sale volando lo más rápido posible ya que ya no podía correr más**-Debe de ser ella, tu eres lyra heartstrings-**

**-Si soy yo-**

**-Soy kiron y vengo por el libro que pediste prestado-**

**-Tómalo justo iba camino a devolverlo-**

**-Adiós-**

**-Espera kiron toma esta mochila para que puedas cargar los libros mas fácilmente-**

**-Gracias lyra luego te la regreso-**

**-Consérvala tengo otras tres en casa-**

**-En ese caso gracias lyra-**decía kiron mientras guardaba los libros enb la mochila**-Ahora sigue scootaloo, está en la escuela y tiene el libro de las mejores maniobras en scooter-**kiron salió volando hacia la escuela-**Scootaloo estás aquí-**gritaba kiron

**-Si aquí estoy-**decía scootaloo mientras pasaba a toda velocidad junto a kiron

**-Soy kiron vengo por el libro que pediste en la biblioteca-**

**-Si tomalo esta en el pasto-**

**-Listo adiós scootaloo-**

**-Adiós- **

**-Ahora sigue vinyl scratch y Octavia melody, ellas están en los estudios de música y tienen los libros de la historia de la música clásica y la historia de la música electrónica-**kiron comienza a correr debido a que sus alas ya no podían mas hasta que llega a la entrada de los estudios de música**-Si al fin llegue-**

**-Su pase de entrada-**decía un pony que estaba en la puerta

**-No tengo pase de entrada, solo vengo a buscar unos libros-**

**-Sin pase no puedes entrar-**

**-Vamos dejame pasar-**

**-No y no me vaz a convencer-**

**-Okey entonces entrare por atrás-**decía kiron mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del edifico

**-No ni lo creas, no pasaras-**decia el guardia mientras iba tras kiron

Kiron había burlado al guardia ya que cuando llego a la parte de atrás volo sobre el edificio a la parte delantera**-Si lo logre-**decía kiron victorioso dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta-**¿Pero qué?-**decía kiron sorprendido al ver al guardia otra vez en la puerta

**-Creiste que caería en el viejo truco de mla puerta de atrás-**

**-Pero yo te había dejado atrás-**decia kiron aun sin creerse lo que había `pasado**-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí tan rápido?-**

**-Secreto de guardia, no te lo puedo decir-**

**-Y me dejaras pasar-**

**-No-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Sin pase no puedes entrar-**

**-Vamos solo vengo por unos libros-**

**-Espera vienes de parte de twilight-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?, adelante puedes pasar-**

Kiron se lleva un casco a la cara y se golpea**-Gracias-**

Ya una vez dentro, kiron decide buscar a vinyl y a Octavia hasta que al fin las encuentra

**-Hola-**decía kiron

**-Que hay-**decía vinyl

**-Hola-**decía Octavia

**-Vengo por unos libros que ustedes pidieron prestados a la biblioteca-**

**-Cielos vinyl te dije que los teníamos que devolver hoy-**

**-No es cierto tu solo me dijiste vinyl no dejes los libros tirados en el pasillo-**

**Vinyl no empieces otra vez-**

**-Tu eres quien empieza, tu y tus tontas reglas-**

**-Otra vez vamos a comenzar a discutir-**

**-Oigan tengo algo de prisa asi que podrían…-**kiron fue interrumpido por vinyl que comenzó a hablar

**-No discutiríamos si no inventaras tantas reglas tontas-**

**-Solo podrían por favor…-**kiron fue nuevamente interrumpido, ahora por Octavia que comenzó a hablar

**-Yo te dije que si estabas de acuerdo con mis reglas y tu me dijiste claro Octavia como tu digas-**

**-Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho eso-**

**-Claro que lo dijiste tengo una grabación que lo prueba-**decia Octavia mientras sacaba la grabación**-Escucha…-**

La grabación comienza

**-Entonces vinyl, estas de acuerdo con mis reglas-**

**-Claro Octavia como tu digas-**

Termina la grabación

**-Escuchaste si lo dijiste-**

**-Esa no es mi voz-**

**-Claro que lo es-**

**-No no lo es yo nunca dije eso-**

**-Si lo dijiste-**

**-No lo dije-**

**-Si lo dijiste-**

**-No lo dije-**

**-Si lo dijiste-**

**-Podrían por favor parar de discutir y solo darme los libros para que ya me pueda ir-**decía kiron gritándoles para que dejaran de discutir

**-Pero no tenias que gritar-**

**-Miren lo siento por gritarles, pero por que no simplemente se perdonan ambas y arreglan todo con un abraso-**

Octavia y vinyl se miran ambas a los ojos

**-Lo siento Octavia todo fue mi culpa-**

**-No vinyl yo lo siento todo fue culpa mía-**

Ambas se dan un tierno y muy lindo abraso

**-Gracias por ayudarnos amigo-**decían vinyl y Octavia al unisonó

**-Me llamo kiron-**

**-En ese caso gracias kiron-**decía vinyl

**-Si kiron muchas gracias-**decía Octavia

**-No hay de que-**

**-Toma los libros-**decía Octavia dándole los libros a kiron

**-Los libros, casi lo olvido-**decía kiron dándose un golpe con su casco en la cabeza**-Lo siento chicas pero tengo que irme, adiós-**

**-Adiós kiron- **decían vinyl y Octavia al unisonó

Kiron sale corriendo hasta llegar a la biblioteca

**-Twilight, twilight-**gritaba kiron al entra a la biblioteca

**-Si kiron-**

**-Lo logre aquí tienes todos los libros-**

**-Gracias kiron, toma esto-**decía twilight entregándole un pergamino a kiron

**-Y esto que es-**

**-Ábrelo- **

Kiron abre el pergamino

**-Lee que dice-**

**-Dice applejack, no entiendo-**

**-Ella es tu tercera instructora, así que ahora debes de dirigirte asía sweet Apple acres-**

**-Okey en ese caso será mejor que ire corriendo a sweet Apple acres aunque sigo sin entender el por qué de estas misiones sin sentido-**

Kiron corre utilizando lo último que le quedaba de fuerza hasta llegar a sweet Apple acres

**-Applejack donde estas-**gritaba kiron

**-Por aquí kiron-**

**-Hola applejack y bien dime cual será mi tercera misión sin sentido-**

**-Kiron tu tercera misión sin sentido será buscar a el oso que se esta robando mis manzanas y decirle que me las regrese-**

**-Un oso-**decía kiron mientras temblaba

**-Si será fácil ya que tu los animales pueden entenderte fácilmente verdad-**

**-Si pero yo…-**

**-¿Tu que kiron?-**

**-Le tengo miedo a los oso-**

**-¿Pero por que?-**

**-Veras…-**

Flashback

Un día yo había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, yo iba muy feliz cantando la macarena mientras comía un poco de miel que llevaba en mi tarro favorito, pero de repente comencé a escuchar pasos detrás de mi

**-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?-**

Pero nadie me respondió y decidí mejor seguir caminando pero ahora un poco más rápido cuando volví a escuchar los pasos misteriosos

**-Hola, quien quiera que seas no me interesa lo que vendes ya deja de seguirme-**

De nuevo nadie respondió asi que mejor me di media vuelta y camine lo mas rápido posible pero los pasos seguían detrás de mi

**-Deja de seguirme quien quiera que seas y si son ustedes chicas las acusare con mamá-**

Pero nadie respondía y yo ya estaba muy asustado así que decidí mejor irme volando pero no vi por donde iba y me estrelle con un árbol y ahí fue cuando lo vi era un oso el que me estaba siguiendo

**-Hola señor oso, quiero un poco de miel-**

En eso el oso comenzó a gruñir y me arrebato el tarro de miel y se comió toda mi miel y después tiro mi tarro al suelo y lo rompió y luego se fue mientras se reía de mi

Fin del flashback

**-Y por eso le tengo miedo a los oso-**

**-No es para tanto-**

**-Que no es para tanto ese oso pudo comerme vivo-**

**-Vamos kiron hazlo por fluttershy-**

**-Okey lo are por fluttershy-**

**-Así se habla, además qué posibilidad hay de que sea el mismo oso-**

**-Si tienes razón bueno regreso tan rápido como pueda pero como lo encontrare-**

**-Solo sigue sus huellas-**

Kiron camino hasta encontrar la cueva del oso

**-Hata aquí terminan las huellas del oso-**

Kiron se asoma lentamente y logra ver que el oso esta durmiendo

**-Tengo que aprovechar ahora que el oso esta durmiendo-**

Kiron entra lenta y sigilosamente a la cueva del oso

**-Y ahora solo tengo que llevarme estos dos baldes de manzanas-**

Cuando kiron iba a tomar los baldes pisa accidentalmente una rama la cual ase ruido al romperse y despierta al oso el cual se para enfrente de kiron

**-Esos ojos, no puede ser tu eres el oso de la otra vez-**

El oso le gruñe a kiron en la cara y lo saca volando de la cueva justo en dirección hacia un árbol contra el que choca kiron

**-De todos los oso que hey existen tenia que ser este oso el que robara las manzanas tengo que intentarlo una vez mas-**decia kiron mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la cueva

**-Disculpe señor oso me podría devolver esas manzanas que no le pertenecen-**

El oso toma a kiron y lo arroja una vez mas fuera de la cueva

**-Vamos amigo además para que quiere un oso unas manzanas-**

El oso toma una manzana y se la arroja en la cara a kiron

**-Auch eso duelo me estas obligando a entrar y quitarte las manzanas de la manera difícil-**

El oso comienza a reírse de kiron

**-Tu me obligaste señor oso te daré una gran golpiza y me llevare esas manzanas-**

Se comienzan a escuchar golpes y estruendos dentro de la cueva del oso hasta que se dejan de oir golpes y el oso sale de las cueva cargando a kiron y arrojándolo fuera de esta

**-Y si quieres mas pues ahí me avisas-**decia kiron mientras estaba desmallándose en el suelo

El oso al ver como había dejado a kiron se siente arrepentido y decide cargarlo y llevarlo junto con las manzanas a sweet Apple acres, después de un rato el oso deja tirado a kiron en la entrada de swet Apple acres junto con las manzanas

**-Gracias-**decia kiron levantándose con dificultad del suelo

El oso solo se da media vuelta y se va

**-Applejack ya traje las manzanas**

**-Crei que tardarías mas kiron..-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Qué fue lo q ue te paso?-**

**-Tuve una pequeña pelea-**

**-Tienes suerte de que este aquí twilight para que pueda curarte-**

**-En ese caso podrías hablarle-**

**-Si no hay problema, twilight podrías venir por favor-**

**-Si applejack-**

**-Podrias curar a kiron-**

**-Pero que te paso-**

**-Larga historia podrías curarme por favor-**

**-Si claro no hay problema-**decia twilight mientras asia brillar su cuerno para curar a kiron

**-Listo kiron ahora deves de ir con rarity ella será tu ultima instructora-**

**-Okey y gracias por curarme twilight-**

Kiron se va volando lo mas rápido posible hacia la boutique de rarity

**-Rarity soy kiron puedo pasar-**decia kiron mientras tocaba la puerta

**-Si cariño pasa-**

**-Hola rarity-**

**-Hola kiron muy bien ya sabes por que estas aquí verdad-**

**-No del todo-**

**-No importa ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte estos vestidos y modelarlos hoy en la noche en la pasarela-**

**-¿Vestidos?-**

**-Si vestidos-**

**-Pero no soy una yegua por que no los modela rainbow dash-**

**-Veras ella no es la tipo de yegua que gusta de usar vestidos-**

**-Y no ahí nadie mas para modelar-**

**-Vamos kiron hazlo por mi amiga fluttershy-**

**-Esta bien lo are-**

**-Genial ahora la pasarela esta apunto de comenzar ponte esto, esto, esto, este otro y estos otros vestidos mas-**decia rarity mientras le daba muchos vestidos a kiron

**-Solo estos verdad-**

**-Si solo estos, ya se que son muy pocos pero todos los hize hoy-**

La música comenzaba a sonar lo cual indicaba que la pasarela estaba a punto de comenzar

**-No estoy seguro de esto rarity-**

**-Vamos kiron ya no hay vuelta atrás-**

**-Pero el color del vestido no resalta bien con el de mis ojos-**

**-De que hablas cariño ese vestido resalta a la perfección el colorido de tus ojos ahora sal a modelar-**

**-Okey si tu lo dices tu eres la expertas en moda-**

Kiron sale a la pasarela mientras rarity describía los vestidos por el micrófono, kiron solo trataba de que no le vieran la cara ya que los ponys al verlo se comenzaron a reír de el

**-Esto es tan vergonzoso-**pensaba kiron mientras modelaba y agachaba la cabeza para que no lo vieran

Dos horas después la pasarela ya había acabado y todos los ponys ya se habían ido

**-Listo kiron ya puedes irte-**

**-¿Eso fue todo?-**preguntaba kiron

**-Casi lo olvido, ahora tienes que ir a ver a pinkie pie-**

**-¿Dónde se supone que esta ella?-**

**-Ella esta en sweet Apple acre-**

**-En ese caso creo que deveria de irme, adiós rarity-**

**-Adios kiron-**

Kiron se va caminando hacia sweet Apple acres, ahí se encuentra a pinkie pie acostada en el pasto observando la lunas y las estrellas

**-Pinkie pie ya llegue, siento la tardansa-**

**-Hola kiron, no te preocupes por la tardanza no importa ven acuéstate junto a mi para que veamos la luna y las estrellas-**

**-¿No se supone que tu también me deberías de dar una misión sin sentido?-**

**-No-**

**-En ese caso te acompaño a ver la luna y las estrellas-**kiron se acuesta a un lado de pinkie pie**-Oye pinkie te puedo hacer una pregunta-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-Todas las cosas que ise hoy en que me van a ayudar para poder ganarme el corazón de fluttershy-**

**-Sabia que preguntarías eso, veras kiron todo lo que hiciste hoy solo era para que demostraras todo lo que serias capaz de hacer para conseguir el corazón de fluttershy y déjame decirte que pasaste la prueba-**

**-Deveras-**

**-Si felicitaciones kiron-**

**-Ahora todo tiene un poco mas de sentido-**decia kiron bostezando antes de quedarse dormido en el pasto por el cansancio

**-Ya se durmió, que descanse bien kiron…-**decía pinkie mientras le daba un abraso a kiron mientras el dormia


	3. Como hablar con Fluttershy

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Hola que tal chicos y chicas y buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se la estén pasando bien, bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "UN TIMIDO AMOR" espero que les guste y ya saben dejen sus reviews y sus recomendaciones para que el fic pueda ir mejorando y a los que me dieron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior se los agradezco ya que los reviews me ayudan a mejorar y a continuar con la historia, tratare de subir un capitulo nuevo cada dos semanas, bueno sin más por el momento me despido y los dejo con el tercer capítulo.**

**CAPITULO 3. Clases para saber cómo hablar con Fluttershy**

El sol comenzaba a brillar en Ponyville lo cual nos indicaba un nuevo y maravilloso día, podemos ver a Kiron despertarse aun muy cansado y adolorido por todas las cosas que había hecho un día antes

**-Que cansado estoy, creo que ya no haré mas ejercicio por un largo tiem…-**Kiron se queda callado repentinamente al ver que no se encontraba en su casa sino que estaba en las granjas Sweet Apple Acres**-¿Cómo es que llegue a Sweet Apple Acres?-**

**-Tal vez yo te pueda contestar esa pregunta-**decía una voz que Kiron podía reconocer con solo oírla

**-Pinkie Pie, tu sabes cómo es que vine a para aquí-**

**-Veras, ayer que viniste a verme te quedaste dormido por el cansancio mientras hablábamos y al ver cómo te veías tan lindo al dormir no quise despertarte y mejor te deje dormir, pero para no dejarte solo me quede a dormir aquí contigo-**

**-Ahora entiendo todo, perdona por haberme quedado dormido mientras hablábamos-**

**.No te preocupes, estabas ,muy cansado tuviste un día muy largo, yo también me hubiera quedado dormida- **

De repente se comienza a escuchar un extraño gruñido y Kiron se tira al suelo y se cubre la cabeza y comienza a temblar

**-Pinkie corre, debes de esconderte ahí viene el oso para golpearme otra vez-**

**-Tranquilo Kiron es solo mi estomago-**

**-Entonces no hay ningún oso-**

**-No Kiron no hay ningún oso-**

**-Qué alivio por un momento creí que había un oso cerca, bueno ya que no hay ningún oso que te parece si vamos a mi casa a comer algo-**

**-Sabes cocinar Kiron-**

**-No pero ya sabes lo que dicen la practica hace al maestro-**

**-Creo que yo debería de cocinar-**

**-No Pinkie, tú serás mi invitada y por lo tanto yo voy a cocinar-**

**-Okey en ese caso vallamos a tu casa, oye Kiron y por qué le temes tanto a los oso-**

**-Larga historia te la cuento en el camino-**

Pinkie y Kiron se van caminando hacia la casa de Kiron mientras Kiron le contaba el porqué de su miedo a los oso

**-Entonces por eso le temes a los oso-**

**-Sí, bueno ya hemos llegado, puedes sentarte en el sofá mientras yo cocino-**

**.Sigo creyendo que yo debería de cocinar-**

**-Ya te dije que no Pinkie yo cocinare y cambiando de tema dime Pinkie que lección aprenderé hoy-**decía Kiron mientras sacaba un libro de cocina

**-Creí que querrías descansar después de todo lo que hiciste ayer-**

**-Estoy cansado y me duele todo el cuerpo pero eso no es excusa, estoy listo para lo que sea con tal de ganarme el corazón de Fluttershy-**

**-En ese caso hoy aprenderás a como poder hablar con Fluttershy-**

**-Suena fácil-**

**-Pues la primera vez que la viste no tuviste el valor de poder hablar con ella-**

**-Si le hable-**

**-Solo le dijiste tu nombre y ya no supiste que mas decir-**

**-Fue culpa de la impresión, no me esperaba encontrarla aquí-**

**-Impresión o no esa será tu lección de hoy-**

De repente se escucha una explosión proveniente de la cocina

**-Kiron estas bien-**decía Pinkie mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina

**-Si estoy bien no te preocupes Pinkie-**

**-Pero que fue lo que pasó-**

**-Estaba tratando de cocinar esta receta, pero creo que algo salió mal-**

**-¿Qué es lo que intentabas cocinar?-**

**-Se llama cereal con leche pero no sé porque exploto seguí todos los pasos al pie de la letra-**

**-Puedes mostrarme cómo fue que hiciste explotar el cereal con leche-**

**-Primero coloque el tazón en la mesa-**Kiron saca un tazón y lo pone en la mesa**-Después vertí la leche en el tazón-**Kiron vierte un poco de leche dentro del tazón**-Y finalmente vertí el cereal dentro del tazón-**Kiron vierte el cereal en el tazón

**-Y que pasó después-**

**-Después comenzó a salir fuego del tazón-**

De repente comienza a salir fuego del tazón

**-Justo así-**decía Pinkie señalando el tazón de cereal en llamas

**-Si exacto-**

**-Y que pasó después-**

**-Luego intente apagar el fuego con las cortinas de la cocina-**Kiron quita la cortina de la ventana y la pone sobre el tazón de cereal en llamas**-Luego la cortina se comenzó a incendiar también-**la cortina comienza a incendiarse**-Luego le lance agua-**Kiron toma un vaso con agua y lo lanza al fuego**-Luego el fuego se apago, pero se volvió a encender a los cinco segundos-**el fuego se apaga y a los cinco segundos se vuelve a encender**-Y finalmente el tazón explota-**el tazón comienza a quemarse cada vez mas hasta que finalmente explota**-Si justo así fue como exploto-**

**-Nunca creí que alguien pudiera hacer explotar un cereal con leche-**decía Pinkie sorprendida**-¿Qué cereal usaste?-**

**-Un cereal llamado sorpresa explosiva una explosión en cada mordida-**

**-Sabes que te parece si mejor vamos a comer a un restaurante-**

**-Si porque no-**

**-Pero no traigo dinero-**

**-Tranquila Pinkie yo pago-**

Kiron y Pinkie van a un restaurante y desayunan ahí

**-Y qué tal te pareció el desayuno Pinkie-**

**-Muy rico gracias Kiron-**

**-Señor aquí esta su cuenta usted tiene que pagar cincuenta monedas-**

**-Cincuenta monedas solo por dos ensaladas esto es un robo-**exclamo Pinkie Pie algo molesta

**-Tranquila Pinkie, traigo dinero suficiente-**

**-No Kiron me niego a pagar cincuenta monedas por solo dos ensaladas-**

**-Señorita temo que eso es lo que deben de pagar-**decía el mesero un poco asustado por la forma en la que respondía Pinkie Pie

**-Tranquila Pinkie, mire señor aquí tiene las cincuenta monedas-**Kiron le entrega al mesero una bolsa con cincuenta monedas de oro**-Creo que es hora de irnos pinkie gracias por la comida-**decía kiron llevándose a Pinkie de un casco

**-Por que le pagaste era injusto que tuvieras que pagar cincuenta monedas-**

**-Yo ya sabía que iba a tener que pagar cincuenta monedas-**

**-¿Cómo que ya sabias?**

**-Era obvio si cada ensalada cuenta veinticinco monedas, ahora me gustaría que te fueras a disculpar con el pobre mesero-**

**-Okey lo haré solo porque te quiero Kiron-**

Pinkie se acerca al mesero y el mesero se espanta y se esconde debajo de una mesa

**-Señorita por favor no me lastime le regresare el dinero si es que quiere-**

**-Tranquilo, solo vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento de hacer rato-**

**-Deberás-**decía el mesero asomando su cabeza de debajo de la mesa

**-Sí, podría perdonarme-**

**-Si no hay problema igual pienso que los precios son muy injustos aquí-**

**-SI, bueno adiós-**

**-Adiós señorita-**

**-Vez Pinkie ahora todo está mucho mejor-**

**-Si tienes razón Kiron, bueno ya no hay que perder más tiempo, debes de ir con Twilight ella te ayudara para que aprendas a hablar con Fluttershy-**

**-Tú no vienes Pinkie-**

**-No puedo, tengo que ir a ayudar a la Señora Cake pero ve a buscarme a Sugar Cube Corner cuando termines la lección de hoy okey-**

**-Si seguro Pinkie, bueno en ese caso nos vemos luego Pinkie-**

**-Adiós Kiron-**

Kiron se va caminando hacia la biblioteca

**-Me pregunto a que se refería Pinkie al decir que me quería-**pensaba Kiron mientras caminaba

Después de caminar un rato Kiron llega a la biblioteca

**-Me pregunto qué es lo que Twilight me pondrá a hacer hoy-**Kiron se acerca a la puerta y comienza a tocar-**Twilight puedo pasar-**

**-Si Kiron pasa la puerta está abierta solo empújala-**decía Twilight desde dentro de la biblioteca

Kiron abre la puerta y entra a la biblioteca

**-Hola Kiron, me podrías esperar un segundo solo escribo una carta para la Princesa Celestia-**

**-Si no hay problema-**

**-Muy bien Spike estás listo-**

**-Estoy listo Twilight empieza-**

**-Querida Princesa Celestia…-**

Veinte minutos después…

**-…Su fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle, anotaste todo Spike-**

**-¿Huh?...oh si claro, ya lo escribí todo justo aquí abajo Twilight-**decía Spike de una manera un poco nerviosa

**-En ese caso ya puedes enviarla, Kiron enseguida regreso tengo que tomar un poco de agua-**

**-Si Twilight no te preocupes, oye Spike no te molesta si leo la carta antes de que la envíes cierto-**

**-Para que quieres leerla-**

**-Solo quiero ver que es lo que mandara Twilight-**

**-No creo que debas-**

**-Tranquilo Spike no le diré a nadie lo que dice-**decía Kiron mientras tomaba la carta**-Veamos, querida Princesa Celestia no le puse atención a lo que Twilight estaba diciendo, pero creo que tenía que ver con la amistad con cariños Spike-**Kiron comienza a reírse

**-No te rías Kiron-**

**-Lo siento Spike no era mi intención pero es que si no le prestaste atención a Twilight eso quiere decir que ella se paso hablando como loca durante veinte minutos y por qué le dijiste que ya habías anotado todo si no le prestaste atención-**

**-No sabía que decirle, tienes que ayudarme Kiron no puedo enviarle esto a la Princesa Celestia-**

**-Envíala así Spike la Princesa Celestia lo entenderá no creo que te vaya a hacer algo-**

**-Tú crees-**

**-Si-**

**-Pero si se enoja-**

**-No lo creo-**

**-Okey confiare en ti y enviare la carta-**

Spike aun con un poco de miedo envía la carta

**-Ya enviaste la carta Spike-**

**Si Twilight no te preocupes-**

**-Bueno en ese caso podemos empezar contigo Kiron, Pinkie me dijo que yo te tenía que ayudar para que aprendas a hablar con Fluttershy sin tener miedo verdad-**

**-Si Twilight-**

**-Muy bien en ese caso comencemos-**

**-Y que aremos primero-**

**-Primero necesitas tener un poco de confianza en ti mismo-**

**-¿Y cómo aremos eso?-**

**-Comencemos con algo fácil, súbete en esta silla y déjate caer en los brazos de Spike, tranquilo el te atrapara-**

**-No estoy seguro de eso-**

**-Tranquilo Kiron yo te atrapare-**

**-Bueno si no me queda de otra más que confiar en que me atraparas-**

Kiron se sube a la silla y se pone de espaldas hacia Spike

**-Ahora Kiron solo déjate caer y Spike te atrapara-**

Kiron se deja caer de la silla en la que estaba pero Spike no tiene la fuerza suficiente para cargarlo y es aplastado por el

**-Auch no se suponía que debías atraparme Spike-**

**-Intente atraparte pero estas muy pesado-**decía Spike que estaba debajo de Kiron

**-Muy bien Kiron pásate la primera prueba aunque así no fue como lo tenía pensado pero aun así pasate, ahora sigamos con la siguiente actividad-**

**-Ya no abra mas caídas verdad Twilight-**

**-Tal vez no-**

**-¿Tal vez?-**

**-La verdad no estoy segura de si abra mas caídas-**

**-Mejor sigamos antes de que me acobarde-**

**-Ahora aremos una simulación de cómo sería una plática entre Fluttershy y tu, Kiron tu serás Fluttershy y Spike tu serás Kiron-**

**-Acaso no debe de ser al revés-**

**-Confía en mi Kiron yo sé lo que hago-**

**-Si tu lo dices Twilight-**

**-Okey comiencen Spike tú debes de acercarte a hablar con Kiron-**

**-Puedo tener un bigote Twilight-**

**-Spike, Kiron no tiene bigote-**

**-Vamos Twilight por favor-**

**-Okey te are un bigote-**

**-Genial-**

Twilght hace brillar su cuerno y le aparece un gran bigote a Spike

**-Contento Spike-**

**-Si ahora si podemos comenzar-**

**-Listo Kiron-**

**-Eso creo-**

**-Listo Spike-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-Entonces comiencen-**

Spike se acerca caminando hacia Kiron y se recarga en una repisa de libros

**-Hola nena me llaman el Mike quieres ir a mi departamento-**decía Spike mientras jugaba con su bigote

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Vamos nena no te resistas yo se que quieres estar conmigo-**

**-Claro que no-**

**-Bueno tú te lo pierdes nena-**

**-ALTO-**gritaba Twilight

**-Que pasa Twilight creí que lo estaba haciendo bien-**decía Spike

**-No Spike, que clase de forma de acercarse a una chica fue esa-**

**-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió-**

**-Ahora por eso te quitare tu bigote-**

**-No Twilight-**

Twilight hace brillar cuerno una vez mas y le desaparece su bigote a Spike

**-Muy bien Kiron mejor lo haré yo contigo, yo seré Fluttershy y tu solo debes ser tu mismo, comencemos-**

**-Y como se supone que debo comenzar-**

**-Acércate y habla conmigo-**

**-Okey-**Kiron comienza a caminar hacia Twilight**-Hola Twilight-**

**-Kiron recuerda que soy Fluttershy-**

**-Pero tú eres Twilight, no Fluttershy-**

**-Pero en este preciso momento no soy Twilight, soy Fluttershy-**

**-Okey, en ese caso hola Fluttershy-**

**-Hola Kiron que te trae por aquí-**

**-Solo andaba caminando un rato y que hay de ti que te trae por aquí-**

**-Solo venia a comprar ingredientes para una ensalada-**

**-Ya veo y… ¿quieres que te ayude con tus compras?-**

**-Si por favor-**

**-Que tal estuvo Twilight lo hice bien-**

**-Si pero ahora solo debes de hablar con la verdadera Fluttershy-**

**-Ya tan rápido-**

**-Si pero debes de saber que la verdadera Flutershy es muy tímida y no te puedes acercar tan bruscamente a ella o se espantara y saldrá corriendo-**

**-De acuerdo-**

**-Entonces ya estás listo Kiron eso fue todo ve por ella-**

**-Tal vez mañana ahorita tengo que ir a ver a Pinkie ella me está esperando en Sugar Cube Corner, bueno adiós Twilight, adiós Spike-**

**-Adiós Kiron-**decían Twilight y Spike al unisonó

Kiron sale de la biblioteca

**-Ahora solo tengo que ir con Pinkie-**

Kiron se va caminando hacia Sugar Cube Corner pero en el camino se encuentra con las Cutie Mark Crusaders

**-Hola Kiron-**

**-Hola Scootaloo y hola amigas de Scootaloo-**

**-Ellas son mis mejores amigas Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, ellas son las hermanas menores de Applejack y de Rarity-**

**-Hola-**decían Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle al unisonó

**-Hola yo soy Kiron, soy amigo de Scootaloo y de sus hermanas-**

**-Si ya te había visto antes por la granja-**

**-Y yo te vi en la pasarela de mi hermana-**

**-Sí, no me recuerdes eso y que las trae por aquí-**

**-Acabamos de salir de la escuela-**

**-Y que tal les fue en la escuela chicas-**

**-Muy bien-**decía Apple Bloom

**-De maravilla-**decia Sweetie Belle

**-Bien-**decía Scootaloo un poco desanimada

**-Segura Scootaloo por tu tono de voz yo diría lo contrario, dime que fue lo que paso-**

**-No paso nada Kiron-**

**-Alguien te molesto en la escuela verdad-**

**-No-**

**-Scootaloo dime la verdad-**

**-Está bien, hoy me molestaron en la escuela-**

**-Y por qué te molestaron-**

**-Por qué no se volar y también porque no tengo una Cutie Mark-**

**-Ya veo, ven te voy a decir una cosa-**

**-Nosotras también podemos ir con ustedes-**decían Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle al unisonó

**-Si-**

Kiro, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom caminaron hacia un árbol que había cerca y se sentaron en el pasto

**-Verán chicas ninguna de ustedes tres tiene que estar triste por no tener su Cutie Mark, tarde o temprano todos descubrimos cual es nuestra habilidad especial-**

**-Y tu como descubriste que tu habilidad especial era hablar con los animales-**

**-Verán cuando yo era pequeño nunca fui de los chicos más populares de la clase, siempre que jugábamos era de los que eran elegidos al último o incluso de los que dejaban fuera del juego, todos se burlaban de mi porque yo soy el único Pegaso en mi familia o se burlaban porque no sabía volar bien, siempre fui un Pegaso muy solitario, mis únicos amigas eran Rainbow Dash y Derpy, Fluttershy también era mi amiga pero casi no hablaba con ella ya que yo era muy tímido, todas las tardes veía a los ponys jugar afuera con sus amigos, todos menos yo, mis hermanas siempre jugaban conmigo al ver que yo no tenía amigos, pero había días en los que mis hermanas no podían jugar conmigo y yo me iba al bosque a jugar con los animales que Vivian allí, siempre iba y me sentaba por un árbol y ello se acercaba a mí y se ponían a mi lado, un día me encontré con una coneja que estaba herida de una pata y la cargue y la lleve a mi casa para curarla, poco a poco me fui encariñando con la coneja y ella conmigo así que decidí conservarla al menos así no estaría solo siempre y conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta de que los animales podían entenderme y aunque ellos no hablen yo puedo entenderlos a ellos-**

**-Que linda historia Kiron, gracias ahora ya me siento mejor-**decía felizmente Scootaloo

**-De nada Scootaloo y ya saben chicas cuando estén tristes no duden en ir a buscarme a mi casa yo con gusto las recibiré y tratare de hacer que ya no estén triste-**

**Adiós Kironnos tenemos que ir-**decían las Cutie Mark Crusaders al unisonó

**-Adiós-**

Kiron se quedaba viendo como se iban caminando juntas las Cutie Mark Crusaders

**-Casi lo olvido Pinkie Pie me está esperando en Sugar Cube Corner-**decía Kiron mientras salía corriendo hacia Sugar Cube Corner**-Espero que Pinkie siga allí-**

Kiron llega a Sugar Cube Corner y toca la puerta

**-Ya serramos por favor vuelva mañana-**decía el Señor Cake desde adentro

**-Señor Cake soy yo Kiron-**

**-¿Kiron eres tú?-**decía el Señor Cake mientras abría la puerta

**-Si Señor Cake soy yo-**

**-Kiron que te tare por aquí-**decía el Señor Cake abrasando a Kiron

**-Venia a buscar a Pinkie Pie-**

**-Temo que llegaste tarde Kiron, ella ya se fue-**

**-Y no sabe a donde pudo ir-**

**-Creo que iba a tu casa-**

**-Gracias Señor Cake, fue un gusto verlo lamento no poder quedarme pero tengo que ir a buscar a Pinkie Pie-**

**-No te preocupes Kiron, adiós-**

**-Adiós Señor Cake-**decía Kiron mientras se alejaba corriendo

Kiron llega a su casa y entra en ella

**-Pinkie Pie estas aquí-**

**-Si Kiron, estoy en la cocina, podrías venir por favor-**

**-Ya voy Pinkie-**decía Kiron mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

**-SORPRESA-**decía felizmente Pinkie Pie

Kiron se quedo sorprendido al ver que Pinkie Pie le había preparado una muy deliciosa cena sorpresa

**-Te gusta tu sorpresa, dime la verdad-**

**-No me gusta Pinkie-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Me encanta, muchas gracias Pinkie-**

**-De nada Kiron-**

**-Y por qué lo hiciste-**

**-Ya que tu pagaste mucho dinero en la mañana decidí hacerte una sorpresa y que mejor que una cena-**

**-Gracias Pinkie-**

**-Y qué tal te fue con Twilight-**

**-Muy bien y creo que ya estoy listo para poder ir a hablar con Fluttershy-**

Al oír estas palabras Pinkie Pie se pone un poco triste

**-Pasa algo Pinkie-**preguntaba Kiron al ver el rostro triste de Pinkie Pie

**-No, no pasa nada Kiron, ahora será mejor que comas antes de que se enfrié la cena-**

Después de haber cenado Pinkie y Kiron era hora de que Pinkie regresara a su casa

**-Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Pinkie-**

**-Si estoy segura-**

**-Bueno en ese caso vete con mucho cuidado Pinkie-**

**-Si lo haré, adiós Kiron-**

**-Adiós Pinkie, nos vemos mañana-**

**-Hasta mañana Kiron-**

**-Hasta mañana Pinkie pie-**decía Kiron mientras veía como se alejaba Pinkie Pie**-Me pregunto por qué se puso triste Pinkie cuando nombre a Fluttershy, creo que debería de hablar con ella-**decía Kiron mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.


	4. Un día muy doloroso

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Hola que tal chicos y chicas y como siempre les digo buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se la estén pasando bien, bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de "UN TIMIDO AMOR" espero que les guste, ya saben como siempre les digo dejen sus reviews, quiero aprovechar para agradecerles mucho sus reviews ya que me motivan a continuar con la historia, también quiero aprovechar para pedirles sugerencias para los nombres de las dos hermanas de Kiron ya que tal vez aparezcan en el fic, bueno sin nada mas por el momento me despido y los dejo con el cuarto capítulo.**

**CAPITULO 4. Un día muy doloroso.**

El sol comenzaba a brillar en Ponyville un lindo y nuevo día había comenzado podemos ver a Kiron en la cocina de su casa con un casco de soldado puesto en la cabeza

**-Muy bien ahora solo me falta el último ingrediente, una rebanada de manzana y mi ensalada por fin estará lista-**

Kiron saca una manzana y la comienza a rebanar con mucho cuidado

**-Esto tiene que hacerse con mucha delicadeza cualquier movimiento en falso podría arruinar mi ensalada-**decía Kiron mientras se acercaba lentamente a el tazón donde estaba preparando su ensalada**-Okey a la cuenta de tres la pondré en el recipiente uno…dos…y-**Kiron escucha que alguien toca la puerta lo cual provoca que se asuste y tire la ensalada al piso**-En nombre de Celestia quien puede estar tocando la puerta a esta hora son las seis de la mañana-**decía Kiron mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta**-Se les ofrece algo –**decía Kiron mientras abría la puerta

**-Es usted Kiron-**decía un potro y su hermano al unisonó

**-Si soy yo-**

**-Vez hermano te dije que aquí era donde vivía ese Pegaso raro que vimos en la pasarela la otra noche, me debes diez monedas-**

**-Rayos mis últimas diez monedas-**

**-Bueno eso era todo adiós Pegaso raro que gusta de usar vestidos-**

**-Sí, adiós señor Pegaso raro-**

Kiron se golpea la cara con su casco y cierra la puerta

**-Genial ya que al fin me estaba saliendo bien una ensalada llegan esos chicos y hacen que la arruine, ahora tengo que limpiar todo-**

Treinta minutos después…

**-Al fin logre limpiar toda la cocina, todo este trabajo me a dado más hambre de la que ya tenía pero temo que ya no me quedan más ingredientes para otra ensalada y lo único que tengo es leche y mi cereal sorpresa explosiva y ya se vi lo que pasa cuando entra en contacto con la leche, quizá si voy a caminar un rato se me olvide un poco el hambre-**

Kiron sale de su casa y se va caminando, después de caminar un rato decide tomar un descanso

**-Bueno creo que tomare un pequeño descanso-**

**-Kiron-**

**-o tal vez no-**

**-Hola Kiron-**

**-Hola Rarity-**

**-Kiron podría ayudarme con algo-**

**-Siempre y cuando no sea volver a modelar un vestido frente a todo Ponyville –**

**-Tranquilo ahora no es nada de eso-**

**-Entonces de que se trata-**

**-Necesito que me ayudes, tengo mucho trabajo y no creo poder llevar a mi hermana Sweetie Belle a la escuela, podrías llevarla por mi-**

**-Seguro y donde esta ella-**

**-Ella está en la Boutique-**

**-Okey entonces iré por ella-**

**-Gracias Kiron y por favor no lleguen tarde a la escuela-**

**-No te preocupes Rarity déjalo todo en mis cascos, bueno adiós Rarity-**

**-Adiós Kiron-**

Kiron se va caminando hacia la Boutique Carrusel

**-Sweetie Belle ya estas lista-**decía Kiron quien estaba esperando a Sweetie Belle afuera de la Boutique

**-Ya casi-**

**-Vamos Sweetie Belle se nos hace tarde y si llegas tarde a la escuela tu hermana me matara o peor aun me obligara a modelar mas vestidos pero ahora en una pasarela en Canterlot-**

**-Es que Opal no quiere soltar mi mochila-**

**-¿Quién es Opal?-**

**-Es la gata mascota de mi hermana –**

**-Tranquila yo se la quito-**decía Kiron mientras entraba a la Boutique

**-No Kiron es muy peligroso-**

**-Tranquila, olvidas que yo puedo hablar con los animales-**

**-Pero Opal no es una gata muy amistosa que digamos-**

**-Mira como lo hago-**

**-Bueno al menos trate de advertirte-**

**-Hola Opal yo soy Kiron me podrías dar la mochila de Sweetie Belle-**

Opal mira a Kiron y lo ignora

**-Bueno solo la tomare-**

Opal brinca a la cabeza de Kiron al ver que iba a tomar la mochila y comienza a rasguñarlo

**-Auxilio Sweetie Belle quítamela de encima-**

**-Opal gata mala baja de la cabeza de Kiron-**

Kiron logra tomar a Opal y la lanza

**-Esa gata sí que es ruda-**

**-Sera imposible quitarle la mochila mejor…-**decía Sweetie Belle antes de ser interrumpida por Kiron

**-Opal dame esa mochila-**decía Kiron mientras corría para tomar la mochila

**-No Kiron-**

**-Dame esa mochila Opal gata necia-**decía Kiron mientras peleaba con Opal

**-La tengo-**decía Kiron mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estaba Sweetie Belle

**-Kiron eso es un trozo de tela mejor porque no voy por…-**decía Sweetie Belle antes de ser nuevamente interrumpida

**-Tranquila Sweetie Belle ahora si le quitare la mochila-**decía Kiron mientras corría nuevamente hacia Opal**-Opal dame esa mochila-**

Kiron logra quitarle la mochila a Opal y sale volando por la ventana

**-Sweetie Belle lo logre te espero afuera-**

Sweetie Belle sale De la Boutique

**-Mira Sweetie Belle aquí tienes tu mochila-**decía Kiron mientras le daba una mochila completamente rota a Sweetie Belle**-Ya podemos irnos a la escuela-**

**-Solo déjame ir por mi otra mochila porque esta ya está muy rota-**

**-Tienes otra mochila-**

**-Sí, trate de decirte pero no me hiciste caso- **

Kiron se tira al suelo y se desmaya

**-Kiron no es hora de desmallarte se nos hace tarde, recuerda lo que te puede hacer mi hermana si llego tarde a la escuela-**

Kiron se pone de pie rápidamente al oír eso

**-Tienes razón Sweetie Belle mejor vámonos-**

**-Tenemos que ir por Scootaloo y por Apple Bloom-**

**-Okey no hay problema en ese caso camina más rápido-**

Kiron y Sweetie Belle van a Sweet Apple Acres donde los esperan Scootaloo y Apple Bloom

**-Apple Bloom, Scootaloo ya llegamos-**

**-Que le paso a Kiron-**decía Scootaloo al ver como tenía la cara rasguñada Kiron

**-Larga historia, ahora vámonos chicas ya es muy tarde-**

**-Pero solo faltan cinco minutos y la escuela queda a diez minutos de aquí jamás llegaremos a tiempo-**decía preocupada Apple Bloom

**-Chicas espérenme aquí tengo una idea-**decía Kiron mientras se alejaba corriendo

**-Su idea es salir corriendo y dejarnos aquí-**

**-No lo sé-**

**-Chicas pueden ayudarme a empujar-**decía Kiron mientras empujaba una catapulta

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle corren a ayudar a Kiron a empujar la catapulta

**-Para que es la catapulta-**decía Sweetie Belle

**-Okey este es el plan ustedes tres y yo subiremos a la catapulta y luego nos lanzaremos en dirección a la escuela-**

**-Pero nos lastimaremos al caer-**decía Apple Bloom

**-Por eso usaremos casco-**decía Kiron

**-Pero de donde los sacaremos-**decía Sweetie Belle

**-Yo tengo uno-**decía Scootaloo

**-Yo te daré el mío Sweetie Belle-**decía Kiron mientras le daba un casco de soldado a Sweetie Belle

**-Y que hay de mi-**decía Apple Bloom

**-Ten Apple Bloom yo tengo otro casco de repuesto-**decía Scootaloo dándole un casco a Apple Bloom

**-No traes una para mi Scootaloo-**decía Kiron

**-Lo siento ya no traigo otro Kiron-**

**-Me va a doler-**

Kiron, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se suben a la catapulta

**-Oye Kiron y de donde sacaste la catapulta-**decía Apple Bloom

**-Hum…-**

Flashback

Kiron va corriendo y ve a un vendedor de catapultas y se esconde en un arbusto

**-Ahora solo tengo que quitarle la catapulta pero como-**

Un ratón llega corriendo a donde estaba Kiron

**-Hola pequeño ratón, ahora no puedo jugar estoy ocupado, tengo que quitarle una catapulta-**

El ratón comienza a señalarse y luego señala al vendedor de catapultas

**-Tú puedes espantarlo-**

El ratón asiente con la cabeza, luego va corriendo y espanta al vendedor de catapultas el cual sale corriendo

**-Gracias ratón toma como recompensa por tu valor te regalo este trozo de queso-**

El ratón toma el queso y se va

**-Espera de donde saque queso, bueno no importa ahora solo tengo que dejarle una nota al vendedor-**

Kiron se quita una de sus plumas y saca una hoja y un tintero

**-Eso dolió pero no importa ahora solo le dejare la nota aquí para que la vea-**

Kiron deja la nota en el suelo

**-De donde saque un tintero y una hoja, esto está comenzando a asustarme-**

Fin del flashback

**-…Digamos que la encontré, ahora están listas-**

**-Pero si nos caemos-**decía Apple Bloom

**-Por eso voy a irlas abrazando, okey vámonos-**

Kiron activa la catapulta y salen disparados, enseguida llega el vendedor de catapultas y se lleva su catapulta

**-Miren puedo ver mi casa desde aquí-**decía Kiron mientras volaban a gran velocidad**-Miren ahí están Rarity, Applejack y Twilight-**

Rarity, Applejack y Twilight se quedan boquiabiertas al ver pasar volando a toda velocidad a Kiron con Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y a Scootaloo

**-Algo me dice que tenemos que ir a la escuela-**decía Twilight

**-Ese era Kiron verdad-**decía Applejack

**-Si-**decía Rarity

Mientras en el aire…

**-Volar es increíble-**decía Apple Bloom

**-Sí, es súper-**decía Sweetie Belle

**-Como me gustaría aprender a volar pronto-**decía Scootaloo

**-¿Y cómo frenamos?-**decía Sweetie Belle

**-Nos estrellaremos contra el suelo-**decía Kiron

**-¿Qué?-**decía Apple Bloom

**-Nos golpearemos muy fuerte contra el suelo-**decía Scootaloo

**-Tranquilas yo tengo todo bajo control ustedes solo cierren los ojos-**

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom cierran los ojos y comienzan a gritar, entonces Kiron gira en el aire de tal manera de que él sea el único en golpearse en el suelo, Kiron cae al suelo y comienza a arrastrarse en el suelo hasta por fin parar

**-Ya me morí-**decía Apple Bloom mientras abría los ojos

**-Creo que no-**decía Scootaloo abriendo lentamente los ojos

**-Sí, estamos vivas-**decía felizmente Sweetie Belle**-Kiron vámonos levántate, ya casi llegamos a la escuela-**

**-Pero mami no quiero ir a la escuela, quiero quedarme y ayudarte en la cocina prometo no volver a quemar la casa-**decía Kiron mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

**-Creo que le afecto el golpe-**decía Apple Bloom

**-Vamos Kiron-**decía Sweetie Belle mientras arrastraba a Kiron de un casco**-Señorita Cheerilee ya llegamos-**

**-Hola niñas, quien es el-**decía la Señorita Cheerilee mientras señalaba a Kiron

**-El es Kiron, hace unos días se mudo aquí a Ponyville-**decía Sweetie Belle

**-Hola Kiron, yo soy la Señorita Cheerilee un gusto conocerte-**

**-Hola Señorita Cheerilee un gusto conocerla-**decía Kiron mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie por culpa del mareo

**-¿Está bien?-**preguntaba la Señorita Cheerilee

**-Sí, no se preocupe solo está un poco mareado-**decía Scootaloo

**-Chicas ¿están bien?-**decía preocupada Rarity mientras corría hacia donde estaban Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle

**-Si estamos bien, tranquila hermana-**decía Sweetie Belle

**-Kiron, como se te pudo ocurrir traer volando a tal velocidad a las chicas-**decía Applejack

**-No volamos, Kiron y nosotras nos disparamos desde una catapulta para poder llegar a tiempo a clases-**decía Apple Bloom

**-Hablando de eso niñas olvide decirles ayer que el día de hoy no tendríamos clases así que pueden irse-**

**-Sí, adiós Señorita Cheerilee-**decía Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle mientras arrojaban al suelo los cascos que traían puestas y salían corriendo

**-Bueno ellas eran las últimas, los dejo solos para que puedan hablar-**decía la Señorita Cheerilee mientras se iba caminando

**-No puedo creer que me lance desde una catapulta solo para que ellas no tuvieran clases-**

**-Como se te pudo ocurrir una idea tan peligrosa, las niñas pudieron lastimarse-**

**-Eso es imposible mira este casco nada puede romperlo-**Kiron toma el casco y se rompe a la mitad

**-Decías-**

**-Bueno ese casco ya era muy viejo pero este es el doble de resistente-**Kiron toma el otro casco y el casco se rompe **–Este es el más seguro de los tres le perteneció a mi abuelo y nunca le fallo-**decía Kiron mientras tomaba el casco de soldado**-Me lo pondré para que vean lo seguro que es-**Kiron se pone el casco y el casco se desintegra**-O por el amor a Celestia tu también-**

**-Algo más que puedas usar en tu defensa-**

**-Les sirve si les digo que frene la caída con mi cuerpo-**

**-No, ahora prepárate-**decía Rarity

**-Solo no me golpeen en la cara-**

**-Tranquilas chicas no creen que ya aprendió su lección solo mírenlo tiene la cara rasguñada y por cómo está parado yo diría que le dolió mucho la caída-**decía Twilight

**-Tienes razón Twilight, además hizo todo eso solo para que las chicas no llegaran tarde a clase-**decía Applejack

**-Si tienes razón Twilight, Kiron podrías perdonarme por haber actuado así-**decía Rarity

**-Claro Rarity no te preocupes-**

Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y un aura color morado rodea a Kiron

**-Que es lo que me haces Twilight-**

**-Estoy curando tus heridas, mejor-**

**-Mucho mejor ahora-**

**-Kiron-**gritaba Scootaloo mientras corría hacia Kiron

**-Que pasa Scootaloo-**

**-No viste si deje mi casco por aquí-**

**-Tu casco-**

**-Si mi casco-**

**-Bueno tu casco se rompió-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Tu casco se rompió a la mitad-**

**-Mi casco se rompió-**

**-Sí pero no te pongas triste yo te puedo comprar uno nuevo-**

**-No te preocupes aquí traigo otro-**

**-No me habías dicho que ya no tenías otro casco-**

**-Ya busque bien en mi mochila y si tenía otro casco-**

**-Bueno ya que la próxima vez revisa bien tu mochila Scootaloo-**

**-Eso quiere decir que nos volverás a llevar a la escuela-**

**-Tal vez-**

**-Que bien, ir a la escuela contigo es divertido iré a decirles a Sweetie Belle y a Apple Bloom la noticia, adiós Kiron-**

**-Adiós Scootaloo-**

**-Bueno Kiron nos vemos-**decía Rarity

**-Adiós Rarity-**

**-Creo que yo también me debo ir-**decía Twilight

**-Adiós Twilight-**

**-Y tu a donde te diriges Kiron-**decía Applejack

**-Quizá valla a casa de Pinkie-**

**-En ese caso adiós Kiron-**

**-Espera Applejack-**

**-Si-**

**-Mejor te acompaño primero a tu casa y ya después puedo ir a ver a Pinkie-**

**-En ese caso vámonos-**

**-Ya voy-**

**-Y de donde sacaste la catapulta-**

**-Digamos que la tome prestada-**

**-La robaste-**

**-No la robe incluso le deje una nota al vendedor de catapultas diciendo donde iba a dejar su catapulta, pero ya mejor cambiemos de tema-**

**-Y de que quieres hablar-**

**-No lo sé de lo que tú quieras-**

**-Me gustaría saber cómo conociste a Fluttershy-**

**-A ella la conocí en la escuela de vuelo de Cloudsdale estábamos en la misma clase-**

**-Y por qué nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por ella-**

**-Me daba miedo que ella me rechazara y nunca tuve el valor suficiente de para decirle lo que sentía por ella, fui un cobarde, en una ocasión ella estaba intentando volar y unos pegases comenzaron a molestarla hasta hacerla llorar, yo quería ayudarla pero estaba paralizado por el miedo, no sabía qué hacer quería ayudarla pero estaba muy asustado y no podía moverme de repente llego Ranibow Dash y ahuyento a los pegases que molestaba a Fluttershy, desde ese día jure que ya no volvería a ser un cobarde y que la defendería y estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y que nunca más quería verla llorar-**

**-Ya veo que realmente amas a Flutteshy-**

**-Si-**

**-Bueno Kiron ya llegamos-**

**-Adiós Applejack-**

**-Adiós Kiron-**

Kiron se va caminando hacia Sugar Cube Corner

**-Ya llegue Pinkie, perdón por la tardanza pero estuve algo ocupado-**

**-Hola Kiron, que te trae aquí-**

**-Pues venia para la lección de hoy-**

**-No recibiste la carta-**

**-¿Qué carta?-**

**-Te envié una carta para que supieras que hoy te dejaría descansar pero mañana seguiríamos con las lecciones para ganarte el corazón de Fluttershy-**decía Pinkie de manera un poco triste

**-Pinkie-**

**-Si-**

**-Quiero que me digas la verdad, pasa algo malo-**

**-No, tranquilo-**

**-Últimamente te he visto algo triste si pasa algo malo solo dime y veré en que te puedo ayudar no me gusta ver a la gente triste-**

**-Pinkie es hora de irnos ya casi llega el tren y nosotros seguimos aquí-**decía el Señor Cake

**-Ya voy Señor Cake, bueno Kiron me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo pero tengo que acompañar al Señor Cake a dejar un pastel a Canterlot-**

**-En ese caso nos vemos mañana Pinkie-**

**-Adiós Kiron-**

Pinkie se va corriendo junto al Señor Cake en dirección a la estación de trenes

**-Ni siquiera me contesto mi pregunta, bueno tengo el resto del día libre creo que iré a comprar lo que necesito para prepararme otra ensalada-**

Kiron se va caminando y compra todo lo que necesita para su ensalada y después se va caminando hasta su casa

**-Al fin llegue a mi casa me muero de ham…-**Kiron no puede terminar de hablar debido a que es aplastado por Derpy

**-Lo siento Kiron no vi por donde iba-**

**-Tranquila Derpy ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me golpeen o a que me aplasten-**

**-Traía una carta para ti-**

**-Adivino es de parte de Pinkie-**

**-Si, como fue que lo supiste-**

**-Soy adivino-**

**-Haber dime en que estoy pensando-**

**-Eso es fácil, tu estas pensando en muffins-**

**-Si es correcto, como lo supiste-**

**-Derpy desde que te conocí en la escuela de vuelo estas pensando en muffins de echo en los exámenes tu dibujabas muffins como respuesta a todas las preguntas-**

**-Es que son tan deliciosos, además tu escribías el nombre de Fluttershy en las ultimas hojas de tus cuadernos-**

**-Todavía te acuerdas de eso-**

**-Sí, bueno Kiron tengo que irme tengo muchas cartas que entregar-**

**-Adiós-**

**-Casi olvido darte tu carta-**

Derpy saca la carta de su mochila y se la da a Kiron

**-Ahora si ya me voy-**

**-Adiós Derpy-**

**-Adiós Kiron-**

**-Bueno a seguir intentando cocinar-**

Kiron abre la puerta y entra a su casa


	5. Chapter 5 Un dia con Fluttershy

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Hola que tal chicos y chicas espero que se la estén pasando bien y buenos días, tardes o noches aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de "UN TIMIDO AMOR" espero y les guste, ya saben dejen sus reviews para que yo pueda saber que tal les pareció el capitulo ya que sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia, en este capítulo aparecerá Zecora pero ella hablara de forma normal debido a que no se me da mucho eso de las rimas bueno sin nada mas por el momento los dejo con el quinto capítulo. **

**CAPITULO 5. Un día con Fluttershy**

El sol comenzaba a brillar en Ponyville, un nuevo día había dado inicio, esta vez Kiron había salido algo temprano de su casa

**-Bueno el hijo de Jack dijo que no podría entrar a mi casa en todo el día, me pregunto por que siempre me pasan cosas raras a mi…-**

Flashback

Kiron se encontraba en su cocina con una bata de laboratorio puesta

**-Estoy a punto de crear la mejor comida de toda Equestria, nada podrá superar a mi comida monstruo ni siquiera las donas de Joe podrán vencer a mi comida, ahora solo tengo que meter la comida en el horno a unos cinco mil grados y estará lista-**decía Kiron mientras metía su comida en el horno y la calentaba a cinco mil grados**-Esta será la nueva era de la comida y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme-**

**-No tan rápido villano-**

**-Miren quien llego es nada más y nada menos que el agente 007 Dona Joe-**

**-Vengo para dar fin a tus diabólicos planes Kiron-**

**-Nunca podrás detenerme agente 007 Dona Joe, Igor baja la palanca-**

**-Pero señor ahí dos palancas ¿Cuál debo bajar?-**

**-Igor te dije que bajaras la palanca-**

Igor baja la palanca y una trampa se abre justo donde estaba parado Kiron

**-Era la otra-**gritaba Kiron mientras caía

**-Lo siento señor Kiron-**

Kiron regresaba a donde estaba Kiron pero estaba rasguñado ya que en la trampa había osos abajo

**-¿Quién fue el tonto que diseño esto?-**

**-Fue usted señor-**

**-¿Deberás?-**

**-Si señor-**

**-Entonces olvida lo que dije-**

**-Bajo la palanca señor-**

**-Si bájala-**

Igor baja la palanca y una jaula gigante cae sobre el el agente 007 Dona Joe el cual ya se había quedado dormido

**-Malvado villano me has atrapado-**

**-Y no solo eso agente 007 Dona Joe-**decía Kiron mientras sonaba un timbre**-Déjame decirte que mi comida monstruo esta lista-**

**-Nunca te saldrás con la tuya Kiron-**

**-Muy tarde ya lo hice, ahora surge mi creación y acaba con el agente 007 Dona Joe-**

Un ruido comienza a salir del horno y un monstruo gigante de comida sale de el

**Destruir al agente Dona Joe y a Kiron-**decía el monstruo con una voz muy grave

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Kiron has caído en mi trampa-**decía Igor

**-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Igor?-**

**-Programe al monstruo para que también te destruya Kiron y así yo poder gobernar Equestria-**

**-Sabía que no tenía que confiar en ti Igor-**

**-Y estabas en lo cierto Kiron ahora prepárate para…-**decía Igor antes de que fuese interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta siendo tocada

Kiron se despierta y se estira un poco

**-Creo que me quede dormido, que sueño más loco tuve tengo que dejar de leer libros de agentes secretos-**decía Kiron mientras se estiraba**-Ahora ¿Qué se suponía que hacía antes de quedarme dormido?-**

Se comienza a escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta

**-Alguien toca espero que no sean esos dos potros que me dicen señor Pegaso raro-**decía Kiron mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

**-Hola señor Pegaso raro-**

**-Otra vez ustedes-**

**-Si otra vez nosotros-**

**-¿Qué se les ofrece?-**

**-Nos podría dar su autógrafo-**

**-Claro-**

Los potros le entregan unas libretas a Kiron para que las firmara

**-¿Para qué quieren mi autógrafo?-**

**-Para impresionar a unas chicas en la escuela-**

**-Si ellas son súper fanáticas de usted –**

Kiron les entrega las libretas autografiadas

**-listo-**

**-Gracias señor Pegaso raro-**

**-Usted es el mejor señor Pegaso raro-**

**-Me llamo Kiron-**

**-Si ya lo sabemos pero señor Pegaso raro suena mejor-**

Los dos potros se van corriendo

**-Ahora ¿Qué se suponía que hacía antes de quedarme dormido?-**decía Kiron mientras cerraba la puerta**-Que raro huele como si se estuviera quemando algo-**decía Kiron mientras buscaba de donde provenía el olor**-Claro deje comida en el horno-**decía Kiron mientras se dirigía corriendo a la cocina**-No otra vez-**decía Kiron al ver que de su horno salía fuego**-Tengo que aventarle algo al fuego para que se apague-**decía Kiron mientras corría buscando con que apagar el fuego**-Una escoba, con eso apagare el fuego-**Kiron toma una escoba e intenta apagar el fuego pero la escoba se incendia**-Bueno no me queda de otra haré lo que todo pony aria en una situación como esta, voy a correr en círculos y a gritar-**

Kiron comienza a gritar y a correr en círculos cuando de repente entran los bomberos y apagan el fuego

**-Listo Kiron ya apagamos el fuego-**

**-Gracias, espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-**

**-Por la pasarela de la señorita Rarity, además tu eres una leyenda de los incendios, mi padre cuando era bombero fue a pagar 20 incendios que tu provocaste en una semana-**

**-Eso quiere decir que tu padre es Jack-**

**-Exacto-**

**-Dile que le mando saludos-**

**-Seguro, oye si quieres puedo ayudarte a limpiar tu casa-**

**-Arias eso por mí-**

**-Claro, un amigo de mi padre es amigo mío pero no podrás regresar en todo el día-**

**-¿Por qué todo el día?-**

**-Digamos que el fuego se extendió también a otras partes de la casa-**

**-Bueno ya que luego regreso-**

Fin del flashback

**-…Al menos ya me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto, quizá valla a ver a Pinkie m e estoy cansando de solo caminar sin rumbo tu qué dices amiga ardilla voy a ver a Pinkie o voy más tarde-**

La ardilla se le queda mirando a Kiron

**-Tienes razón debe de estar muy cansada después del largo viaje a Canterlot mejor la dejare que descanse-**

De repente se comienza a escuchar a alguien cantar y la ardilla se va corriendo

**-¿Quién estará cantando?-**decía Kiron mientras se dirigía al lugar de donde provenía la voz**-Pero si es… Fluttershy no sabía que ella cantara, que lindo canta-**decía Kiron mientras veía a Fluttershy escondido detrás de unos arbustos

**-Quizá debería de acercarme y hablar con ella, si eso hare me acercare y hablare con ella-**

Kiron comienza a ponerse de pie dispuesto a hablar con Fluttershy cuando de repente ve a un oso

**-O no el oso atacara a Fluttershy tengo que ayudarla-**

El oso comienza a acercarse a Fluttershy la cual estaba alimentando a las gallinas y no veía que el oso se estaba acercando

**-Tengo que hacer algo el oso va a atacar a Fluttershy-**

De repente Kiron corre en dirección al oso y se pone entre el oso y Fluttershy

**-Nos volvemos a ver señor oso-**

E- oso comienza a gruñir al ver a Kiron

**-Fluttershy corre yo me encargo del oso-**

Kiron intenta darle una patada al oso pero el oso lo atrapa y lo lanza hacia donde estaban las gallinas

**-Auch eso no salió como lo planeé-**

El oso se acerca a Kiron y lo levanta solo para poder aventarlo otra vez

**-Oiga señor oso eso no es amable bájalo ahora mismo-**

El oso ignora a Fluttershy pero Fluttershy usa su mirada especial contra el oso y el oso deja caer a Kiron

**-Y como te dije la otra vez si quieres mas pues ahí me avisas-**decía Kiron antes de desmayarse

Una hora después…

Kiron comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos

**-Que alegría al fin despertaste ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar-**decía Fluttershy al ver que Kiron estaba comenzando a despertarse

**-Acaso me morí y tu eres un ángel-**decía Kiron aun algo aturdido

**-No, no estás muerto-**

**-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-**

**-Te desmayaste después de pelear contra el oso así que te traje aquí a mi casa para cuidarte mientras estabas desmayado-**

**-Gracias por cuidarme Fluttershy-**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-**

**-¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí?-**

**-Solo recuerdo que hace pocos días viniste con Pinkie-**

**-¿No recuerdas nada más de mí?-**

**-No pero ahora que lo dices tu cara me parece conocida como si te hubiera visto antes-**

**-Bueno ya que la otra vez no me pude presentar bien y ya que no recuerdas nada más de mi deja que me presente, yo me llamo Kiron y hace unos pocos días me vine a vivir aquí en Ponyville-**

**-Oye Kiron ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? digo solo si quieres responderla-**

**-Claro dime la pregunta-**

**-¿Qué significa tu Cutie Mark?-**

**-Significa que mi talento especial es poder hablar con los animales-**

**-¿Tú puedes hablar con los animales?-**

**-Si-**

**-Increíble, yo también puedo hablar con los animales-**

**-Oye Fluttershy podrías decirme cómo fue que lograste que ese oso te obedeciera-**

**-Solo use mi mirada especial, con ella puedo hacer que los animales me obedezcan cuando se están portando mal-**

**-Algún día tienes que enseñarme a usar esa mirada-**

**-Sí, no hay problema-**

**-Y dime Fluttershy ¿Qué es lo que hacías antes de que yo llegara?, por cierto cantas muy bien-**

**-Gracias, me gusta cantar mientras alimento a los animales-**

**-Se ve que ellos te quieren mucho-**

**-Sí y yo los quiero a ellos-**

**-¿Cuál es tu animalito favorito?-**

**-Mi animalito favorito son los animales-**

**-El mío también-**

**-¿Enserio?-**

**-Si-**

**-Oye Kiron ¿Quieres conocer a Angel?-**

**-¿Quién es Angel?**

**-Es mi conejo mascota-**

**-Entonces si quiero conocerlo-**

**-Déjame ir por el-**

Fluttershy va a la cocina y toma a Angel y lo lleva con Kiron

**-Kiron, déjame presentarte a Angel-**

**-Hola Angel, me llamo Kiron un gusto conocerte-**

Angel ignora a Kiron y se va a la cocina

**-Angel regresa aquí ahora mismo-**

Angel ignora a Fluttershy y entra a la cocina

**-Lo siento Kiron el no suele ser así-**

**-Quizá quiera algo ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y vemos que es lo que quiere Angel?-**

**-Seguramente tenga hambre y quiera que le prepare alguna ensalada-**

**-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a cocinar-**

**-¿Sabes cocinar?-**

**-No pero quizá tú puedas enseñarme-**

**-Seguro, pero primero veamos que ensalada quiere- **

Kiron y Fluttershy entran a la cocina y Kiron se acerca a Angel

**-Muy bien Angel dime ¿Qué ensalada quieres?-**

Angel toma el libro de recetas y le enseña a Kiron la ensalada que quería

**-Veamos Angel quiere una ensalada llamada "La ensalada imposible" ¿Qué clase de nombre para una ensalada es ese?-**

**-¿Qué ingredientes necesita la ensalada?-**

**-Necesita dos tomates, una lechuga, unas cuantas uvas y una cereza suena fácil-**

**-En ese caso ya podemos empezar ya tengo todos los ingredientes-**

**-Espera ahí un ingrediente más-**

**-¿Cuál es?-**

**-El fruto secreto del Bosque Everfree-**

**-¿Qué clase de fruta es esa?-**

**-No lo sé, cree que Twilight sepa algo sobre ese fruto secreto-**

**-Tal vez-**

**-Vallamos a verla-**

Kiron y Fluttershy van caminando a la biblioteca de Twilight

**-Hola Twilight-**

**-Hola Kiron, hola Fluttershy ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-**

**-Veníamos a ver si tu sabias algo acerca del fruto secreto del Bosque Everfree-**

**-Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso, déjame buscar el libro donde lo leí-**

Twilight comienza a buscar el libro en los libreros

Diez minutos después…

**-¿Dónde puede estar?-**

**-¿Cómo dijiste que se titulaba el libro?-**decía Fluttershy

**-Recuerdo que se llamaba "Los frutos más difíciles de encontrar de toda Equestria"-**

**-Ya lo encontré-**decía Kiron saliendo de una pila de libros

**-Que bien, si no me equivoco se hablaba sobre él en la pagina 178-**

Kiron abre el libro y comienza a buscar la pagina que le menciono Twilight

**-Aquí esta-**

**-¿Qué es lo que dice?-**decía Fluttershy

**-El fruto secreto del Bosque Everfree es uno de los tantos frutos raros que hay en Equestria, este fruto se distingue por su delicioso sabor y por ser muy parecido a una manzana pero de color morado-**

**-¿Dice cómo conseguirlo?-**decía Fluttershy

**-Aquí dice que se encuentra en lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree, también dice que este fruto es muy difícil de conseguir debido a que está siendo custodiado por un dragón-**

**-Suena muy difícil de conseguir, si quieren conseguirla necesitaran la ayuda de alguien que conozca muy bien el Bosque Everfree-**

**-Quizá Zecora pueda ayudarnos-**decía Fluttershy

**-¿Quién es Zecora?-**decía Kiron

**-Es una amiga nuestra que vive en el Bosque Everfree, quizá ella pueda ayudarlos a encontrar esa fruta que quieren-**decía Twilight

**-Entonces vamos con Zecora-**decía Kiron

Fluttershy, Twilight y Kiron parten hacia la casa de Zecora

**-Listo llegamos a casa de Zecora-**decía Twilight

**-Dime que no es la casa aterradora que tenemos enfrente-**decía Kiron

**-Si esa es-**decía Twilight

**-¿Creen que este en casa-**decía Fluttershy

**-Iré a ver-**decía Kiron

Kiron se acerca a la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocarla la puerta se abre sola y sale Zecora y Kiron se asusta y se cae**-Hola Twilight, hola Fluttershy y hola Pegaso que se espanto y que no conozco ¿Se les ofrece algo?-**

**-Hola Zecora, veras veníamos para ver si sabias algo acerca del fruto secreto del Bosque Everfree-**decía Twilight

**-¿Para qué necesitan esa fruta?-**

**-Angel quiere una ensalada y uno de sus ingredientes es esa fruta-**decía Fluttershy

**-¿Sabes dónde está la fruta?-**decía Kiron

**-Claro que es donde está la fruta-**

**-Podrías guiarnos hasta donde está la fruta –**decía Fluttershy

**-Seguro pero solo uno de ustedes puede venir ya que el camino es muy peligroso-**

**-No quiero que les pase nada a ustedes así que iré yo-**decía Kiron

**-En ese caso vámonos el camino es un poco largo-**decía Zecora

**-Aquí los esperamos-**decía Twilight

Kiron y Zecora se van caminando

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Mi nombre es Kiron-**

**-Hola Kiron, yo soy Zecora-**

**-Oye Zecora ¿Por qué vives aquí en el Bosque Everfree?-**

**-Aquí puedo conseguir más fácilmente los ingredientes para mis medicinas y ¿hace cuanto vives aquí en Ponyville?-**

**-Hace unos pocos días-**

**-No tiene mucho tiempo-**

**-No yo antes vivía en la casa de mis padres pero ahora me vine a vivir aquí en Ponyville gracias a la ayuda del Señor Cake-**

**-Alto-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Tenemos que ser silenciosos el dragón esta cerca-**

**-Hablas del dragón que resguarda la fruta, si leí algo al respecto en un libro-**

**-Sí, pero hay algo que no mencionan los libros-**

De repente aterriza un gigantesco dragón de tres cabezas y se duerme alrededor del árbol donde estaban las frutas

**-Un dragón de tres cabezas, creí que no existían-**

**-Yo creía lo mismo hasta que lo vi, ¿No es lindo? Bueno solo la cabeza de en medio-**

**-Zecora las tres cabezas son totalmente iguales-**

**-Sí pero la de en medio al menos te envía una carta para disculparse después de golpearte o quemarte las otras dos cabezas no se preocupan por ti-**

**-Que linda, oye Zecora tienes un plan para tomar la fruta sin morir en el intento-**

**-Mi plan era que tu despertaras al dragón para que te persiguiera y mientras se distrae yo tomo la fruta-**

**-No se te ocurre otro plan uno en el cual yo no tenga que salir lastimado-**

**-No-**

**-Ya que-**

Kiron comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el dragón

**-Disculpe señor dragón-**

El dragón se despierta y mira a Kiron

**-Puedo tomar una de esas frutas-**

De repente se despiertan las otras dos cabezas del dragón y miran a Kiron

**-Creo que debo de empezar a correr-**

Kiron sale corriendo tan rápido que deja una figura de humo con su forma, cuando esta se disipa Kiron aparece en el mismo lugar

**-¿Qué me paso?-**decía Kiron aun sin entender cómo es que había aparecido otra vez con el dragón

Kiron comienza a correr y el dragón va detrás de el

**-Zecora toma la fruta-**decía Kiron mientras corría

Zecora sale de los arbustos donde estaba escondida y toma unas frutas del árbol

**-Listo Kiron tengo la fruta-**

**-Excelente pero ahora como le hago para que el dragón no me coma-**

**-No tengo la menor idea-**

De repente el dragón atrapa a Kiron

**-No me coma no soy sabroso-**

El dragón arroja a Kiron a su boca

**-Tranquilo Kiron yo te ayudo-**

Zecora se acerca al dragón y le da una patada en el estomago y el dragón escupe a Kiron y se va

**-Kiron ¿Estás bien?-**

**-Si, al menos no me quemo-**

**-Kiron tu cola se está incendiando-**

Kiron comienza a girar en el suelo hasta apagar el fuego

**-Vámonos antes de que te pase algo más-**

**-Después de esto no creo que pueda pasar algo más malo-**

De repente Kiron comienza a hacerse pequeño hasta terminar midiendo solo tres centímetros

**-¿Pero que me paso?-**

**-No puede ser pisaste las flores azules-**

**-¿Qué flores azules?-**

**-Unas flores azules que hay en la entrada del Bosque-**

**-Pero solo son flores-**

**-No son solo flores se llaman "Broma venenosa" y producen enfermedades raras a cualquiera que las toque, tenemos que regresar a mi casa para que te pueda preparar el antídoto-**

**-Jamás llegare con este tamaño-**

**-Súbete a mi lomo yo te puedo llevar-**

Kiron comienza a volar y se sube al lomo de Zecora y comienzan su camino a casa de Zecora

**-Sabes Zecora ahora que lo pienso pude haber volado sobre el dragón cuando estaba dormido y haber tomado la fruta-**

**-Si ya lo sé pero eso era aburrido-**

**-Al menos ya acabo eso del dragón-**

**-Si-**

De repente se comienza a formar una extraña sombra donde estaba Kiron y Zecora

**-Qué raro ya esta obscureciendo-**

**-Zecora-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Tenemos compañía-**

**¿Quién es?-**

**-Otra vez el dragón y no se ve nada feliz-**

Zecora voltea hacia arriba y se da cuenta que el dragón va colando sobre ellos

**-¿Algún plan Zecora?-**

**-Solo uno-**

**-¿Cuál?-**

**-Correr y no morir-**

**-Adoro ese plan-**

Zecora comienza a correr pero Kiron se cae de su lomo y el dragón lo persigue

**-Zecora no me dejes-**decía Kiron mientras volaba para alcanzar a Zecora**-Zecora metámonos a esa cueva-**

Zecora y Kiron entran a la cueva

**-Eso estuvo cerca, ese dragón da más miedo cuando solo mides tres centímetros-**

**-Siento haberte olvidado pero es difícil verte con esa estatura-**

**-Crees que ya se haya ido el dragón-**

**-No lo sé hay que ir a ver-**

Zecora sale de la cueva

**-Al parecer ya se fue el dragón-**

**-Es mucho pedir cinco minutos sin estar a punto de morir-**

**-Kiron-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Estas parado sobre un oso-**

**-No puede ser-**

El oso se despierta y ve a Kiron sobre el

**-Hola señor oso se acuerda de mi-**

El oso le gruñe a Kiron y lo saca volando

**-Corre Zecora-**

Zecora sale corriendo a toda velocidad

**-Zecora otra vez te olvidaste de mi-**

Kiron sale volando a toda velocidad detrás de Zecora y el oso sale corriendo detrás de Kiron

**-Zecora espérame ya me canse-**

**-Aguanta un poco mas ya casi llegamos a mi casa-**

**-Zecora no creo aguantar más-**

**-Solo un poco más-**

De repente Kiron cae al suelo y el oso se detiene al ver a Kiron en el suelo

**-No puedo creer que me moriré aquí y midiendo solo tres centímetros pero lo que más me duele es que no podre decirle a Fluttershy que la amo-**

El oso levanta una de sus patas y se dispone a aplastar a Kiron

**-Parece que este es mi fin-**decía Kiron mientras cerraba los ojos

De repente cuando el oso se disponía a aplastar a Kiron llega Fluttershy y empuja al oso haciendo que este caiga al suelo

**-Ya déjelo en paz, el no le a hecho nada a usted así que mejor regrese a su cueva-**

El oso se pone de pie y se va a su cueva

**-¿Estás bien Kiron?-**

**-Sí, gracias por ayudarme Fluttershy-**

**-Déjame ayudarte-**

Fluttershy toma a Kiron con una de sus alas y lo lleva con Zecora

**-Gracias a Celestia que ya regresaron-**decía Twilight

**-¿Dónde está Kiron?-**decía Zecora

**-Aquí esta-**

**-Ten Fluttershy dale el antídoto-**decía Zecora

Fluttershy pone en el suelo a Kiron y hace que se tome el antídoto y Kiron regresa a su tamaño normal

**-Déjame curarte-**

Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y cura a Kiron

**-Zecora-**

**-¿Qué pasa kiron?-**

**-Trajiste la fruta-**

**-Lo siento Kiron se me callo en el camino-**

**-Que suerte que yo también tome una-**decía Kiron mientras sacaba la fruta**-Bueno Fluttershy, Twilight es hora de irnos-**

**-Deberías de quedarte aquí y descansar-**

**-Le prometí a Angel que le prepararía esa ensalada y no voy a faltar a mi promesa-**

**-¿Cómo fue que no se te callo la fruta?-**decía Twilight

**-La fruta también se hiso pequeña cuando yo me volví pequeño y además yo venía volando y no corriendo así que traía la fruta en los cascos-**

**-Oye Kiron ciento haberte dejado atrás-**decía Zecora-

**-No te preocupes Zecora si no hubiera sido por ti Fluttershy no se hubiera enterado que estaba en peligro y no hubiera ido a ayudarme-**

**-Creo que es hora de irnos no quiero dejar tanto tiempo a Spike solo en la biblioteca de seguro ya se comió todo el helado-**decía Twilight

**-Adiós y recuerden no pisar las flores azules-**

**-De acuerdo-**

Kiron y Fluttershy se van a casa de Fluttershy y Twilight se va a la biblioteca

**-Ahora que ya tenemos todos los ingredientes es hora de preparar la ensalada-**

Fluttershy y Kiron van a la cocina y se ponen a preparar la ensalada para Angel

**-Listo por fin hemos terminado la ensalada-**

**-Esta es la primera vez que cocino algo y no explota o provoca un incendio-**

**-Ten Agel aquí está tu ensalada-**

Fluttershy le entrega la ensalada a Angel y este se la come muy rápido

**-Ya obscureció-**decía Kiron al ver por la ventana de la cocina**-Increíble que nos tardamos un día completo en buscar esa fruta rara y preparar la ensalada-**

**-Sí, es increíble que nos hallamos tardado tanto tiempo en esa ensalada-**

**-Si-**

**-Que linda noche no crees Kiron-**

**-Si oye Fluttershy ¿quieres ir afuera conmigo a ver la luna y las estrellas?-**

**-Me encantaría-**

**-Conozco un lugar donde se puede admirar perfectamente la luna y las estrellas-**

Kiron lleva a Fluttershy a una colina desde donde se podía ver toda Sweet Apple Acres y donde se podía admirar completamente la luna

**-¿Qué te pareces?-**

**-Tenias razón Kiron aquí se puede ver perfectamente la luna y las estrellas-**

**-Me alegra que te guste-**

Kiron y Fluttershy se acuestan en el pasto y se ponen a admirar la luna y las estrellas

**-Pero hace un poco de frio aquí no crees-**

**-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar con eso-**

Kiron estira una de sus alas y con ella abrasa a Fluttershy

**-¿Mejor?-**

**-Sí, gracias Kiron-**

**-De nada Fluttershy yo haría lo que fuera por ti-**

Fluttershy se acomoda en el pasto junto a Kiron y ambos se quedan dormidos


	6. Chapter 6 Felicidad y tristeza

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Hola que tal chicos y chicas como están espero que se la estén pasando bien y bueno aquí el capitulo siguiente de "Un tímido amor" espero que les guste ya saben dejen sus rewiews informándome que tal les pareció el capitulo ya saben que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir con la historia y bueno sin nada mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos.**

**CAPITULO 6. Felicidad y tristeza.**

Un nuevo día estaba dando inicio en Ponyville los pájaros cantaban y el sol comenzaba a brillar.

Kiron despertó y de inmediato pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero al voltearse vio a Fluttershy durmiendo profundamente, sonrió por verla dormir y por saber que su sueño era realidad, Kiron beso en la frente a Fluttershy, esta solo movió un poco la cabeza y siguió durmiendo, Kiron se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla, Kiron ve a lo lejos a Applejack y decide ir a donde esta ella

**-Applejack-**decía Kiron mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Applejack

**-Hola Kiron, ¿Que es lo que se te ofrece?-**

**-De hecho dormí aquí, oye Applejack ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?-**

**-Sí, tu solo dime en que quieres que te ayude y con gusto te ayudo-**

**-Sígueme-**

Kiron lleva a Applejack a donde estaba durmiendo Fluttershy

**-¿Qué hace Fluttershy durmiendo aquí?-**

**-Ella y yo dormimos aquí-**

**-Entonces ustedes dos durmieron juntos aquí-**

**-Si-**

**-Bueno en ese caso déjame ser la primera en felicitar a la nueva y feliz pareja-**

**-Eso me encantaría pero aun no somos pareja-**

**-Entonces ¿Que fue lo que pasó?-**

**-Ayer ella y yo vinimos en la noche para poder ver la luna y las estrellas y nos quedamos dormidos-**

**-Ahora entiendo y dime Kiron ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?-**

**-Necesito que me ayudes a subir a Fluttershy a mi lomo para que pueda llevarla a su casa-**

**-Seguro-**

Applejack sube cuidadosamente a Fluttershy en el lomo de Kiron

**-Gracias Applejack, adiós-**

**-Adiós Kiron-**

Kiron se va caminando hasta la casa de Fluttershy Fluttershy comienza a despertar y al ver que estaba en su cama piensa que todo fue un sueño

**-Solo fue un sueño, será mejor que vaya a alimentar a los animalitos-**

Fluttershy va a la cocina para buscar la comida de los animalitos y al llegar allí ve a Kiron

**-Hola Fluttershy-**

**-Kiron, eso quiere decir que no fue un sueño-**

**-Yo también creí que todo fue un sueño, pero no lo fue-**

**-Pero ¿Cómo llegue a mi casa?-**

**-Yo te traje cargando-**

**-Gracias Kiron-**

**-De nada Fluttershy-**

**-Bueno será mejor que alimente a mis animalitos deben de tener mucha hambre-**

**-No te preocupes Fluttershy yo ya los Alimente-**

**-¿Alimentaste a todos?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Incluso el oso?-**

**-A el solo le deje su comida donde pudiera verla y pudiera llevársela-**

**-Gracias Kiron-**

**-Y eso no es todo también te prepare el desayuno, ven Fluttershy siéntate y come conmigo-**

Fluttershy se sienta y Kiron le sirve una ensalada

**-Pruébala-**

Fluttershy come un poco de la ensalada que le había preparado Kiron

**-Esta deliciosa, creí que no sabias cocinar-**decía Fluttershy mientras comía mas de la ensalada

**-De hecho no se cocinar aun no puedo creer que hice una ensalada yo solo y no se quemo ni exploto nada-**

**-¿Puedo comer un poco más?-**

**-Claro Fluttershy si quieres comete la mía-**

**-Pero ¿Tú no comerás?-**

**-Yo ya comí una manzana no te preocupes-**

**-¿Seguro?-**

**-Seguro, tú come-**

Kiron se sienta a un lado de Fluttershy y espera hasta que ella terminara de comer

**-Gracias por el delicioso desayuno-**

**-De nada Fluttershy, oye Fluttershy-**

**-Si-**

**-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo-**

**-Seguro, solo déjame ir a decirle a Angel que voy a salir-**decía Fluttershy mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Angel**-Angel, voy a salir a caminar con Kiron así que por favor cuida a los demás animalitos mientras no estoy-**

**-¿Lista para irnos?-**

**-Lista-**

Kiron y Fluttershy salen de la casa de Fluttershy

**-Y ¿A dónde quieres ir?-**

**-A donde tú quieras ir-**

**-Conozco un lindo lugar al cual podemos ir-**

**-Entonces vayamos, solo déjame ir primero a mi casa-**

**-En ese caso vamos primero a tu casa-**

Fluttershy y Kiron parten rumbo a la casa de Kiron

**-Bienvenida a mi casa-**decía Kiron mientras abría la puerta

**-Qué bonita casa tienes-**

**-Todo se lo debo a los bomberos que me hicieron el favor de limpiar y arreglar mi casa después del incendio de ayer-**

**-Oye Kiron, ¿Quiénes son los que están en las fotografías?-**

**-Este de en medio soy yo y las dos yeguas que me están abrasando son mis hermanas-**

**-Y ¿Quién es esta linda Conejita?-**decía Fluttershy al ver la foto de una conejita

**-Ella es Amy mi coneja mascota-**

**-Y ¿Dónde está ella?-**

**-Ella se quedo con mis hermanas ya que no le gusta viajar en tren y no pude traerla-**

**-Promet6eme que un día me la presentaras se que ella y Angel se llevaran muy bien-**

**-Prometo que te la presentare, muy bien Fluttershy ya podemos irnos-**

Kiron y Fluttershy salen de la casa de Kiron y cuando comienzan a caminar Kiron es aplastado por Derpy

**-¿Te encuentras bien Kiron?-**

**-No te preocupes Fluttershy estoy bien, Derpy suele entregarme la correspondencia de esta manera-**

**-Lo siento mucho Kiron es que me distraje mientras volaba y perdí el control-**

**-No te preocupes Derpy solo por favor bájate de mi-**

**-Lo siento-**

Derpy se pone de pie para que Kiron pueda ponerse de pie también

**-Aquí está tu carta-**decía Derpy mientras le entregaba la carta a Kiron

**-Gracias-**

**-De nada Kiron, por cierto Fluttershy le entregue a Angel los libros de cocina que me prestaste, gracias por habérmelos prestado-**

**-De nada Derpy-**

**-Me gustaría quedarme a hablar pero tengo mucha correspondencia que entregar-**

**-No te preocupes Derpy-**

**-Adiós Fluttershy, adiós Kiron-**

**-Adiós-**decían Fluttershy y Kiron al unisonó

**-Bueno ahora si ya podemos irnos-**decía Kiron

**-¿No vas a leer la carta que recibiste?-**

**-Después la leeré-**

**-En ese caso será mejor que nos vallamos-**

Kiron y Fluttershy comienzan a caminar hasta legar cerca del bosque Everfree

**-¿Ya casi llegamos Fluttershy?-**

**-Ya falta poco-**

**-¿Por qué tengo que traer los ojos vendados?-**

**-Es una sorpresa, listo ya puedes quitarte la venda-**

Kiron se quita la venda y ve que han llegado a una hermosa laguna

**-Wow que hermoso lugar-**decía Kiron mientras veía asombrado la laguna

**-Prueba estas manzanas están deliciosas-**decía Fluttershy mientras arrancaba dos manzanas de los arboles**-Cierra los ojos-**

**-¿Para qué quieres que cierre los ojos?-**

**-Cofia en mi y solo cierra los ojos-**

Kiron cierra los ojos y Fluttershy le pone la manzana en la boca para que pueda morderla

**-Ahora muerde la manzana-**

Kiron muerde la manzana

**-¿Que tal sabe?-**

**-No lo puedo creer esta manzana sabe deliciosa-**

**-Me alegra que te allá gustado Kiron-**dice Fluttershy mientras sonríe

Después de haber comido unas manzanas Kiron se pone a nadar en la laguna mientras Fluttershy se acuesta en el pasto

**-Hey Fluttershy van y acompáñame-**decía Kiron mientras nadaba de espaldas

**-No lo sé, será mejor que no-**

**-No sabía que le tenias miedo al agua-**decía Kiron en tono de burla, pero antes de poder reaccionar Fluttershy había saltado sobre él, hundiéndose ambos en la laguna, ambos salieron a la superficie y rieron

**-Esto no se quedara así Fluttershy-**

Cuando Fluttershy se distrae Kiron se sumerge silenciosamente y toma a Fluttershy de la cintura desde abajo del agua y la jala hacia abajo, Fluttershy quiere parecer molesta pero no podía ocultar su risa y comenzaron a lanzarse agua, después de un rato en el agua Kiron y Fluttershy salen del agua y se acuestan en el pasto

**-Tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía de esa manera-**

**-Me alegra mucho que te hallas divertido, yo también me divertí mucho contigo, oye Kiron ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-**

**-Claro-**

**-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Derpy?-**

**-Desde que era pequeño, de hecho la conocí en la escuela de vuelo ¿Por qué?-**

**-No por nada-**

De repente se escucha un gran estruendo

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**

**-Sonó como si alguien o algo se hubiera estrellado con un árbol-**

Kiron y Fluttershy se ponen de pie y van a el lugar de donde provino el estruendo y ven a Scootaloo en el suelo llorando porque se había lastimado la rodilla

**-Scootaloo-**dice Kiron mientras se dirigía corriendo a donde estaba Scootaloo**-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Sí pero me duele mucho la rodilla-**

**-Tranquila Scootaloo ya no llores solo te raspaste un poco la rodilla, vamos a mi casa y allá te podre curara tu raspadura-**

**-Pero no puedo caminar me duele mucho-**

**-En ese caso será mejor que subas a mi lomo-**

**-Yo te a ayudo a subir-**decía Fluttershy mientras cargaba a Scootaloo y la subía a el lomo de Kiron

**-Fluttershy podrías traer el scooter de Scootaloo-**

**-Si-**

**-Oye Scootaloo ¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste?-**decía Kiron mientras caminaba junto con Fluttershy hacia su casa

**-Intentaba hacer una acrobacia en mi scooter y perdí el control y me caí, pero tuve suerte de que tú y Fluttershy estuvieran teniendo una cita en la laguna-**

Kiron y Fluttershy se ruborizan al escuchar esto y Scootaloo se comienza a reír

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que estábamos en una cita?-**dicen Fluttershy y Kiron al unisonó

**-por favor estaban ustedes dos solos en la laguna acostados en el pasto juntos uno del otro hablando románticamente, si eso no es una cita no sé lo que es-**

Fluttershy y Kiron se ruborizan otra vez al escuchar esto y Scootaloo se vuelve a reír

**-Ustedes dos harían una muy linda pareja-**

**-Y allegamos-**dice nerviosamente Kiron

**-No me cambies el tema Kiron-**

**-Sera mejor que entremos verdad Kiron-**dice nerviosamente Fluttershy

**-Si, así podremos curar la rodilla de Scootaloo-**

Fluttershy, Kiron y Scootaloo entran en la casa de Kiron

**-Fluttershy podrías ayudarme a bajar a Scootaloo de mi lomo-**

**-Seguro-**

Fluttershy baja a Scootaloo con cuidado del lomo de Kiron

**-Voy a buscar el botiquín para poder curarte la rodilla-**

**-Si-**

Kiron sale de la habitación para buscar su botiquín

**-Kiron te gusta verdad Fluttershy-**

**-¿Qué?-**dice nerviosa Fluttershy

**-A mi no me puedes engañar, tu amas a Kiron-**

**-Yo no amo a Kiron-**

**-Fluttershy no es bueno mentir-**dice Scootaloo mientras mira directamente a los ojos a Fluttershy

**-Está bien, si tienes razón Scootaloo yo amo a Kiron-**

**-Y ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por el?-**

**-Me da miedo decírselo-**

**-Pero ¿Por qué te da miedo?-**

**-Me da miedo que él no sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él y me rechace-**

**-Estoy segura de que el siente lo mismo que tu sientes por el- **

**-No lo se, no estoy segura de que el sienta lo mismo que yo siento por el-**

**-Nunca lo sabrás si tu no le dices lo que tu sientes por el-**

De repente llega Kiron y entra en la habitación donde estaban Fluttershy y Scootaloo

**-Miren chicas ya encontré el botiquín, ¿De qué hablaban?-**

**-Solo le preguntaba a Scootaloo como fue que se lastimo la rodilla ¿Verdad Scootaloo?-**dice nerviosamente Fluttershy

**-Si-**

**-Hablando de eso ya no te duele tanto tu rodilla Scootaloo-**

**-Ya casi no me duele-**

**-De cualquier forma te voy a curar esa raspadura y te pondré un venda-**

Kiron toma un poco de agua y le limpia la herida a Scootaloo y después le pone una venda en la rodilla

**-Listo ¿Mejor?-**

**-Si, gracias Kiron, gracias Fluttershy-**

**-De nada Scootaloo-**decían Fluttershy y Kiron al unisonó

**-Voy a ir a la casa del árbol para buscar a Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom-**

**-Adiós Scootaloo-**decían Fluttershy y Kiron al unisonó

**-Adiós Fluttershy, adiós Kiron y suerte con lo que hablamos Fluttershy**-decía Scootaloo mientras se ponía su casco y se subía a su scooter y se iba a toda velocidad

**-¿De qué hablaron?-**

**-Ya sabes cosas de chicas-**

**-Okey, bueno Fluttershy será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa ya no tarda en obscurecer-**

**-No es necesario yo puedo ir sola-**

**-Fluttershy no te voy a dejar ir sola-**

**-**Fluttershy y Kiron se van caminando hasta la casa de Fluttershy

**-Oye Kiron ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?-**

**-Me gustaría pero temo que todavía tengo una cosa que hacer y ya es muy tarde tal vez otro día-**

**-Entiendo en ese caso será mejor que te apresures Kiron-**

Kiron se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla a Fluttershy y ella se ruboriza

**-Adiós Fluttershy-**

**-Adiós Kiron-**

Fluttershy se queda parada en la puerta tocándose la mejilla mientras Kiron se va caminando

**-Espero que Pinkie no se halla enfadado porque no fui a verla ayer-**decía Kiron mientras caminaba hacia Sugar Cube Corner, al llegar a Sugar Cube Corner Kiron toca la puerta

**-Ya voy espere por favor-**decía la Señora Cake mientras corría a abrir la puerta**-¿Kiron eres tú?-**

**-Si-**

**-Cuanto has cambiando recuerdo que la última vez que te vi eras un pequeño potro-**dice la Señora Cake mientras abrasaba a Kiron

**-Señora Cake a mí también me da gusto verla pero me esta asfixiando-**

**-Lo siento es que estoy emocionada por volver a verte, mira como haz crecido y ¿Que te trae a mi hogar?-**

**-Venia a buscar a Pinkie Pie-**

**-Está en su habitación pasa si quieres-**

**-Prefiero esperar aquí afuera si no le molesta Señora Cake-**

**-Entonces voy a hablarle para que venga a verte no tardo-**

Kiron se queda esperando a que llegue Pinkie Pie

**-¿Kiron?-**

**-Hola Pinkie, ¿te alaciaste la crin? Se te ve bien pero yo prefiero tu crin esponjada-**

**-¿Se te ofrece algo?-**

**-Venia para pedirte disculpas por no haber venido ayer pero…-**decía Kiron antes de ser interrumpido

**-No te preocupes Twilight ya me lo conto todo lo que paso-**

**-Y ¿Me perdonas?-**

**-Sí, no te preocupes-**

**-Oye Pinkie ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-**

**-No por nada-**

**-¿Segura?-**

**-¿No deberías de irte ya?-**

**-No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-**

**-Ya te dije que no pasa nada-**

**-¿Pinkie diem que te pasa por que has estado tan triste últimamente?-**

**-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada ahora déjame sola-**dice Pinkie mientras le cierra fuertemente la puerta en la cara a Kiron

Kiron comienza a tocar la puerta y vuelve a abrir la Señora Cake

**-Kiron ¿Qué fue lo que paso vi que Pinkie subió llorando hasta su habitación?-**

**-Eso mismo es lo que quisiera saber-**

**-Nunca la había visto comportarse así, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con ella?-**

**-Creo que por el momento sería mejor que la dejara sola, bueno adiós Señora Cake fue un gusto volver a verla dígale al Señor Cake que le mando saludos-**

**-Adiós Kiron, quizá si vuelves mañana Pinkie estará un poco más calmada-**

**-Hasta mañana Señora Cake-**

**Kiron se va caminando hasta su casa mientras piensa que podría ser lo que hace que Pinkie esté tan triste**


End file.
